


German

by catbone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Götzeus, Hömmels, M/M, Schweinski
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbone/pseuds/catbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>德国NT的黑帮AU，本质还是日常，披了一个日常的皮而已，不会写什么黑帮斗争的东西<br/>内容不一定是CP向的，每两个人之间的关系都是不一样的，人和人之间的关系其实都可以说是独一无二的，这种特殊性让很多事情发生，也让很多事情结束，我就是随便写写扯扯淡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> 怕丢，存档用  
> 黑帮AU，不踢足球，不踢足球，不踢足球，重要的事情要说三遍  
> 算是有H，有非描写性暴力场景，我不觉得有人会看啦，不过万一有的话还是提醒一下

实际上Klose更适合被称为一个波兰人，他的脸对于一个德国人来说显得过于温和，更不要说那双仿佛受惊的鹿一样的眼睛——这不是什么太好的比喻，可是在德国帮里还没有什么比那双眼睛更值得让人信服的事物。

 

慕尼黑、多特蒙德、盖尔森基兴、不莱梅或者别的什么帮派——对，德国帮，德国人特有的严谨体系下的势力分割——没有人不热爱Miroslav Josef Klose，他是他们的朋友、师长、兄弟、家人，或者别的什么人，不仅因为他是上一代德国帮的元老，不管归结于什么原因，波兰人在德国帮里有着他牢不可破的地位。

 

诺伊尔穿着过于拘谨的礼服站在教堂里，这与他想象中的地方有些不太一样，这当然不是指他想象中的克洛泽会伪装成神父在一个破败的小教堂里度过灰败的余生，那样太英雄主义，只应该存在戏剧里。

 

“这地方可豪华得不像一个教堂。”诺伊尔小声嘟哝着，空气里的灰尘在夕阳里不安的躁动着，他咳了一下，在空旷而高大的空间里发出一些回响，诺伊尔松了松领带突然有些感谢拉姆给他准备的这身衣服，至少现在他穿得像个绅士，“如果我真能做出些绅士的事情就好了。”他在圣像下的烛火里点上烟，把外套丢在长椅上，衬衫的袖子卷上了手肘，不得不说诺伊尔现在这个样子可比刚好上不少，然后克洛泽突然响起的声音让他差点把嘴里的烟咽下去。

 

这可不算什么好的见面，但至少有趣得逗得波多尔斯基大笑起来，诺伊尔耸了耸肩，“我以为我至少会少三根手指，但我还是很有礼貌地问了好，满嘴的烟全都跑出来了让我看起来像个烟囱。”这让波多尔斯基笑得更大声，他向任何一个走过房间的人讲述这件事，然后更为夸张地笑，很好，现在任何人都已经无法阻止波多尔斯基把这个故事扩散开去，施魏因斯泰格也不行。

 

诺伊尔泰然地接收所有不乏善意的嘲笑，看着面前这两个人在大笑之后交换一个浅吻，“真高兴波尔蒂已经不在慕尼黑了，哦，不是那个意味上的。”诺伊尔小声给自己做了些辩解，嘀咕着把头扭向另一边，正巧迎住克洛泽的视线，他喷出口烟，指了指身后亲吻在一起的人比了一个足够下流的手势，克洛泽笑起来，“Manu，跟我出去走走？”

 

他们正和英国人争地盘，也和法国人、巴西人、西班牙人、阿根廷人争，当然哪里都少不了意大利人，只是这次是英国人。这时候德国帮会放下那些微不足道的小恩怨，值一个手掌以下的那种，克洛泽似乎理所当然应该成为他们的头，可实际上这个人从不那么做。

 

权力最终落到慕尼黑的首领拉姆身上，这对在慕尼黑的诺伊尔来说不是坏事，现在他正跟在克洛泽的身后沿着楼梯往上爬，他们的临时聚集地大得像是一个城堡，克洛泽说这是整个德国帮的共同财富，实际上诺伊尔不太想象得出之前的家伙是怎么攒下这份产业的，但是他无端地相信自己最终能有的比这要多得多。

 

“你见过莱曼。”克洛泽仍旧穿着神父的外袍，黑色的扣紧贴在他脖子上，“他觉得你很适合，代替他来守护这份产业。”诺伊尔想自己的确没有什么拒绝的理由，但还是第一时间拒绝了这个提议，“我无比尊敬莱曼先生，不过这大概不是莱曼先生为我作弊的理由。”说话时诺伊尔不得不对上克洛泽的眼睛，所幸里面没有任何不快的神色，或者说那双眼睛并没有透露出任何信息给他。

 

“我们需要一个足够有能力的人，不管是破坏还是保护，两者兼备的人，莱曼说你是个好人选。”克洛泽把酒递给诺伊尔，琥珀色的液体薄薄地一层挂在杯子上，“当然你可以说不，毕竟这的确会减少很多乐趣，放心，我们有Plane B。”克洛泽有些调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“德国人永远有Plane B。”

 

诺伊尔觉得自己最好和拉姆还有施魏因斯泰格谈谈这事，他成为“守门人”这事能给慕尼黑带去点什么，可实际上他一口喝完手里的酒，“嘿，我可不能让那个可怜的人知道他只是个Plane B。”克洛泽和他碰杯，“我很高兴你的决定，我、莱曼还有拉姆都很高兴。”诺伊尔挑了一下眉，太好了，他正想和拉姆谈谈。


	2. 002

不过诺伊尔没有找到能和拉姆谈谈的好时候，当天晚上几个英国醉鬼跑到他们的地盘闹事，原本这只是一件小事，这些甚至只是些来找乐子的普通人，但是在酒瓶子砸到默特萨克脸上后一切都不一样了，斗争爆发得迅速而激烈，他们冲进英国人的地盘，像分开交配的猪一样把那些醉醺醺的英国人从妓女身上拉下来揍进泥地里。

 

十几分钟后英国人开始反击，他们一拥而上，毫无目标和头绪，却在酒和精虫的支配下像是最后的斯巴达勇士。当然胜利必须属于德国人，默特萨克出够了气带着不莱梅的人最早脱离战局，发红的颧骨让他的心情不太好。

 

那一定很疼，诺伊尔那么想着盯在他脸上，“嘿，别让我揍你。”默特萨克拍了一把他的头，诺伊尔笑起来，“我可不想挨揍，但是这在你脸上看起来不太坏。”最后他还是挨了一拳，当然不太重，不过莱曼在同样的位置狠狠补上了一下，“做你该做的，这活可不是让你留在后边逗乐的。”

 

诺伊尔这下可知道“守门人”不是什么好活了，他怀念起在外面的日子，虽然他离开那种日子才不过……十几个小时。按照惯例他现在应该把某个不开眼的英国佬按在墙上，揍得他的胃袋整个翻过来，他得小心躲过英国佬那些酸臭的呕吐物，然后把他丢到自己的秽物上再踩上一脚。

 

诺伊尔小小地跺了一下脚以满足自己的幻想，莱曼毫不犹豫地再给了他一拳，揉乱那一头金发，“好吧，我承认这是有些无聊，但它无聊得很值得不是？”诺伊尔跟着莱曼和克洛泽走到窗口，看外面的热闹劲显然那群混蛋把英国人揍了个遍地开花。

 

波多尔斯基和施魏因斯泰格正把随手抓到的什么人丢进游泳池里，溅出来的水把周围的人浇得湿透引发一场混战。拉姆从混战中艰难地脱身出来，对着他们喊，“诺伊尔，慕尼黑为你骄傲。”他全身湿透，黑色的衬衣湿哒哒的贴在身上，仰着头朝他们笑，看起来活像只神气的松鼠，诺伊尔为这个想法笑起来。

 

不幸的是拉姆被重新拖入混战之中，赫韦德斯把他整个压在身下，接着是另一个人，越来越多地人加入进来，最底下的人奋力地爬出来再压上去，诺伊尔看着拉姆始终被压在人群最里面放声大笑起来，“盖尔森基兴也得为我骄傲。”赫韦德斯从地上爬起来深深看了他一眼，诺伊尔从窗台探出大半个身子去，“Benedikt！我知道你爱我！” “滚吧，混蛋！虽然我真的爱你。”赫韦德斯高高地竖起中指，头也不回地重新加入战团。

 

诺伊尔抿了下嘴看向克洛泽：“不单是无聊，我想这玩意大概叫寂寞。”克洛泽摸着他的头把他转向莱曼，后者给了他一个结实的拥抱，好吧，有用处，不止一些，诺伊尔用同样的力道抱着莱曼，“莱曼先生，你是我心里最好的‘守门人’，超越任何人的。”莱曼用力拍了拍他的背，“希望这不是什么奉承的话，不过你最好做那个超越我的人。”

 

“不然莱曼可能会把你揍得像只软趴趴的泰迪熊。”克洛泽的手搭在诺伊尔肩上，手心意外地温暖，和莱曼那种粗糙的温暖不同的温度，“也许不是可能。”引发混战的祸首被揪出来丢进泳池里，而那两个家伙却只顾着找对方接吻，其他人把手边一切能拿到的东西砸过去发出巨大的嘘声，而他们三个也总算能好好地放肆地笑一把。


	3. 003

德国帮已经不止于正宗的巴伐利亚人，像Miro就是最好的范例，波尔蒂也是波兰裔，赫迪拉有非洲血统，现在的德国帮可没有什么雅利安人至上的想法，至少他没有。昨天他们干了很棒的一架，他一个人干翻了对方五个，虽然只是英国人。这不是说他看不起英国人，血统是种奇怪的东西，它让英国人总摆出些故作的姿态，这对干架可一点好处都没有，总之用一把椅子干翻五个英国人的确也算一桩美事。Miro摸了他的头，他喜欢这样，Miro总是会夸奖他，这感觉比干翻五个英国人还要棒。他得做更多的好事情，Miro之前吻过本德，他忘了是哪一个，那是一对双胞胎，说不定下一次就会吻他。

 

厄齐尔把耳机的音乐开得更大一点，发出一点含糊的应声，通常他说他的某种语言不太好之后总能避免掉大部分麻烦，不过眼前的这个麻烦似乎大了一点。他把背包甩过铁丝网几下爬过去，在前面带路的人已经开始翻第二堵墙，动作灵活得像只猴子，更糟的是这只猴子的嘴里还在喋喋不休，自从他们见面开始他就几乎没有停止过说话。

 

现在已经没有人还在坚持可笑的血统论了，厄齐尔在必要的时候是个土耳其人，但是绝大部分时间是个德国人，毫无疑问地。他在西班牙人和英国人那里都混得不错，尽管他的西班牙语和英语都很糟糕，这反而给了他莫大的帮助，很多时候他只要摆出一张无辜的脸就可以解决很多问题。

 

显然不包括眼前这一个。厄齐尔坐在墙上，下面的家伙张开手似乎想接住他，厄齐尔开始后悔自己为什么不一开始就给他一拳，他把背包砸下去，差一点砸到那张脸上，实际上那个背包应该砸出他的鼻血来，只是那只灵活的猴子躲开了而已。这让厄齐尔更加气恼，一个漂亮地翻身落到地上，他粗鲁地捡起背包往肩上甩，试图甩到对方脸上来上一个重击，当然也没有成功，厄齐尔暗自骂了句脏话。

 

“你说什么？”边上的人凑过来一张笑脸，厄齐尔只是压低了帽子，对方完全没有被他的冷淡所影响，“我忘了你德语不太好。那你刚才说的是什么？西班牙语？英语？还是土耳其语？土耳其语很酷，根本没有人能听得懂，你想说什么都可以，当然用德语也可以。你不用担心，所有人都很欢迎你，不莱梅和盖尔森基兴的人都说你是个棒极了的好家伙。还有Miro，Miro让我来接你，总之你能在这里拥有所有的好东西。”

 

厄齐尔很快摸清了道路，他们走捷径避开英国人的耳目，厄齐尔尽量走得快些想把身边烦人的家伙抛在身后，而那声音却一路紧跟在他身边，厄齐尔几乎小跑起来，眼睛下面泛出一片红晕，这让他们比预计地更早回到自己的地方，厄齐尔把帽檐挪到背后，深吸了一口气。“欢迎回家。”他一路都没能甩掉的声音窜出来，说出见面以来最让他满意的一句话，仅此一句，“对了，你会打牌吧？”

 

厄齐尔看到从远处走过来的赫迪拉，这个人会把他抱起来原地转上好两个圈，虽然没有什么理由，可他就是不想被别人看到，他用上最快的语速，咬字也是前所未有地清晰，“不，我不打巴伐利亚土牌，我搞不懂那个规则，如果你真的想玩可以去找诺伊尔，那个大家伙会很高兴的。”厄齐尔觉得自己已经表现出足够明显的拒绝，结果对方却完全不为所动，“嘿，你的德语说的真不赖！”

 

这让厄齐尔终于把那句在喉咙口滚了很久的脏话骂了出来，赫迪拉已经走到他们身边，如他想的那样把他抱起来转了好两圈，厄齐尔在天旋地转之中听到，“等会我们去找Miro。”厄齐尔撑着赫迪拉的肩膀在旋转中保持平衡，“这家伙是谁？他的话多得像在脖子里装了台永动机。”赫迪拉笑着把他放下来，“穆勒，Thomas Müller，慕尼黑的人。”


	4. 004

波多尔斯基给了厄齐尔一个拥抱，回家的感觉就那么迅速在身体里滋长开来，挤得他的骨头有些发痒，厄齐尔觉得自己必须得好好休息一下。去他妈的英国人还有法国人，他要去晒会太阳，说不定能把自己晒黑一点，然后除了烤肉和酒之外什么都不想，醉醺醺地和人来一发，也不能醉得太厉害，天知道他能干出什么来。

 

厄齐尔和波多尔斯基多抱了一会，他的朋友看上去很棒，看不出任何受伤的痕迹。波多尔斯基比他更早混在英国人那里，奇怪的英国人，他们宁可相信波兰人和土耳其人也不愿相信威尔士人、苏格兰人还有北爱尔兰人。这给了他们绝妙地可趁之机，波多尔斯基总有办法在某个地方找到他的一席之地，他给英国人出了不少主意，有好的也有坏的，还有数不尽的笑话，基本都是坏的，但是那些英国人喜欢。

 

英国人需要一个灵活的能控制住场面的家伙，而厄齐尔看上去并非是那种人，惨白的脸突出的眼睛，看起来古怪而羞怯，不过这仅在厄齐尔放倒那个大个子之前。波多尔斯基站起来为他鼓掌，结实地抱了他一下，然后更多地英国人怪叫着冲上来，好像被揍翻在地上的那个不是他们的同胞。厄齐尔被夹在欢呼的人群里，耳朵边的英语说着大部分他听不懂的话，值得高兴的是他还听得懂party，厄齐尔喜欢party。

 

厄齐尔让自己不醉得那么厉害，方便把自己准确地砸到波多尔斯基身上，波多尔斯基贴着他的耳朵说话，暖烘烘地带着酒气，可厄齐尔知道他异常清醒。跟着波多尔斯基一起过来的除了酒还有另一个人，“吉鲁，除了精力充沛之外我暂时还没发现别的优点，而且我猜这家伙是个法国人。”他们用蹩脚的英语交谈，吉鲁没有搭话，只是在说到法国人时冲厄齐尔眨了眨眼。

 

厄齐尔想假装自己没有看到，但是不可遏止地翻了个白眼，他可不觉得一个法国人能随便混进英国人的地盘里，他想着要压低一些音量，最终却是冲着波多尔斯基大叫，“你从哪点看出来的？他给了你一个french kiss？”厄齐尔很快就从波多尔斯基的表情里知道自己说中了。

 

他们的计划很顺利，不过是把英国人本就很糟的一切变得更加糟糕而已，难度近似于波多尔斯基的那些恶作剧。气氛理所当然地变得紧张起来，英国人的神经质变成了毫无理由地相互猜疑，他们在一天之内就可以打上两三次，和自己人，然后鼻青脸肿地搂在一起唱着歌去喝酒。

 

这种时候厄齐尔便不得不承认吉鲁是个好家伙，简直棒极了，他高大而且很结实，冲进人堆里能撞翻两三个人，这种有力的姿态同时也让他显得很耐揍。说到底厄齐尔还是个古怪而羞涩的人，他喜欢有人挡在他前面。波多尔斯基搂着他的肩膀，看着吉鲁对他的英国伙伴饱以老拳，“我就说他是个法国人，绝对是，看看这一拳，只有法国人才下得去手。”

 

厄齐尔在波多尔斯基走后迅速地和吉鲁熟悉起来——波多尔斯基在一场和慕尼黑的械斗中受了伤，这显然早有预谋，厄齐尔唯一担心的是他是不是真的受伤了——在某次不太美妙的接吻中厄齐尔确定吉鲁一定是个法国人，最不讨人喜欢的那种。可不能否认的是法国人天生具有和英国人作对的基因，吉鲁在这方面给了厄齐尔很大的帮助，以致于在撤离之前厄齐尔心血来潮地再吻了他一次，虽然吻下去之后他立马就后悔了。

 

克洛泽的拥抱温暖而踏实，他似乎并不急于知道英国人的现状有多糟，他们只是聊些有趣的事，直到厄齐尔从对休假的迫切需求中冷静下来。穆勒还是一样地吵闹，只有克洛泽说话时他才停下来，到后来克洛泽不得不出声，“Thomas，安静一点。”“可我才说了一句话。”庆幸的是他们都在笑，所以这并不是一种忤逆，克洛泽摸了穆勒的头发，“好吧，你可以多说几句，在厄齐尔说完之后。”

 

厄齐尔趁机一口气把话说完，“北爱尔兰以为是威尔士的挑衅，而苏格兰和英格兰本身就不存在信任，北爱尔兰在最坏的打算下准备和苏格兰结盟，威尔士觉得他们可以一口气把整个英国人的地盘都吃下来。”他顿了一下笑起来，“听起来好像没有德国人的事。”

 

“所以德国人该给自己找点事做。”克洛泽拍拍穆勒的肩示意他可以说话，“我记得苏格兰的地盘上有家不错的赛马场。”“我知道，那是我的了。”穆勒有些得意地笑，他抱着克洛泽把脸贴在他腰上，“你想养一匹马么？你可以叫它Thomas。”克洛泽拍了拍穆勒的背，“我已经有一个Thomas了。”穆勒从座位上蹦起来出去找拉姆，克洛泽回转身捏了捏厄齐尔的肩膀，“好了，其他的交给拉姆，现在好好休息吧，我想你有些迫不及待了。”

 

厄齐尔想自己的确有些迫不及待，他把自己丢到床上陷进柔软的被子里，打了两个滚把被子卷成一团。这才像样，厄齐尔缠在被子里极为舒适地吐了口气。他有些吃力地扭过上半身，这动作有些滑稽，赫迪拉正用一种颇有兴味的表情看着他，厄齐尔讨厌这个表情，他几乎对着他吼，“你要是不准备亲我就出去！”然后他如愿以偿地得到一个吻，比french kiss好得多的那种，真主在上。


	5. 005

“Sunny。”罗伊斯抱住他，格策埋下头把汗和血全蹭在他衣服上，罗伊斯笑着拍了一下他的头，他们拉开了一些距离，罗伊斯看着格策发红的脸，“看来你在慕尼黑过得很好，只是我永远无法理解你为什么离开。”格策重新扎进罗伊斯怀里，他用力地呼吸，这个人在他选择离开的时候给出了超越任何人的维护和尊重，却用一句简单的话戳破他们极力掩盖的分崩离析。

 

彼此伤害由于太过熟悉而轻而易举起来，格策把脸在埋得更深一些，发热的呼吸喷进罗伊斯领子里，他甚至可以亲一亲罗伊斯的脖子，像他们以前做过的一样。拥抱变成一场难舍难分的角力，克罗斯把他从罗伊斯怀里拽出来的时候格策正被勒得几乎不能呼吸。

 

克罗斯把格策塞进车里，他们没有说话，格策用力按着游戏机上的钮，还是把游戏玩得一团糟糕，他不太记得上次那个存档是怎么打过去的了，很有可能是罗伊斯干的，他们那会以刷新对方的存档让对方摸不着头脑为乐，对，Marco Reus，他现在还在干让自己摸不到头脑的事，“永远”！无法！理解！看看他的用词！

 

格策用力把游戏机砸在自己腿上，克罗斯在红灯的时候转过头看他，隔着墨镜格策并不知道他正用怎样的方式看他，他只好重新把游戏机拿起来，他不能和克罗斯说太多，至少关于罗伊斯的那部分不能，“和多特蒙德见面不太轻松。”克罗斯挑了挑眉踩下油门，伸出手用力按了按格策的头，“你得习惯和他们见面，这没什么难的，你现在在慕尼黑。”

 

格策看着暗下去的游戏机屏幕，他必须冷静下来，他可没有什么资格去愤慨。叛徒、投机者，他背足了足够难听的名声，真该高兴当时罗伊斯作为搭档选择把自己也一起推到风口浪尖上。那段日子极其糟糕，但是他们扛过来了。他躲在房子里听外面那些乱糟糟的声音，不能也不敢下楼去把那些往他窗户上丢石头的人胖揍一顿，他无法面对那些可能出现的熟悉的脸。

 

罗伊斯就和他待在一块，随便做些什么不至于太无所事事，打游戏或者说些无聊的笑话，他们甚至尝试过做饭，结果理所当然地不尽如人意。可格策想念那段日子，那时他和罗伊斯相互拥有的方式直白而简单，也许就是太过简单了，他们都没有和对方说过什么示好的话，可他们足够互相了解不是吗，那时的罗伊斯可不会说什么永远无法理解的混账话！

 

格策懊恼地甩上车门，他得把那几个单词从脑子里丢出去，克罗斯低声嘘他，“嘿，这是我的车。”格策让克罗斯搂着自己，垂头丧气地架在他肩膀上，克罗斯通常是个心软的家伙，不过不是在这种时候，“只是见到老朋友而已，如果你连这都搞不定，我可想不出你怎么亲口说出你要加入慕尼黑的。”格策过了好几秒才回话，尽力让自己放松一点，“你知道的，罗伊斯，我们之前是搭档，每个方面都很契合的那种。要和那么一个懂你的人作对可不容易，不能犯任何一丁点错误。”克罗斯把格策搂紧一些，“得了，别瞎扯，多特蒙德可不是得意的那边。为了老东家对你的搭档撒谎可不是什么好兆头。”

 

他们站在门口，克罗斯的手按在门把手上，他已经把墨镜摘下来了，总算露出些心软的样子，“现在我是你的搭档，在拉姆或者施魏因斯泰格找到你谈话之前，你可以和我说点什么。”格策有些泄气地靠到门上，“我会处理好的，不会有什么谈话，这是件私事，我和Marco，我是说罗伊斯之间的。”克罗斯长舒了一口气推开门，没有给格策一点反驳的机会，“棒极了，感情问题。”格策来不及说话就顺着惯性跌进门去，他撞到什么人身上，被迎头浇了一身啤酒。格策觉得他需要两条舌头，一条用来骂人，另一条……也用来骂人！

 

Lukas Podolski！

 

科隆的王子理所当然地出现在慕尼黑的大本营里，而格策唯一的一条舌头正有些费力地向克罗斯解释那不是什么感情问题，他喝了很多啤酒，舌头有些不听使唤，但是他确定他没有醉。“那才是感情问题，”他指指正和穆勒吸同一杯饮料的波多尔斯基，“我只是更喜欢和罗伊斯待在一块。”

 

格策保证自己说上面那些话的时候是清醒的，他用吻堵住克罗斯的口哨，后者恼羞成怒地涨红了脸，“可不是每个搭档都愿意和你有一腿的。”克罗斯把格策丢在角落的沙发上，格策再没有什么给自己申辩的机会，他和罗伊斯可没有一腿，他只是更喜欢和罗伊斯待在一块，是的，Mario Götze喜欢Marco Reus，可惜现在这句话听起来像世界末日一样。


	6. 006

克罗斯很轻地推开门，这是间布置得相当舒适的房间，书桌、几张沙发和茶几、酒柜和咖啡壶，和几年前一样放在那里。三个巨大的书架占据了不小的空间，在人多的时候会让房间内显得有些挤。

 

克洛泽欢迎任何人到他的办公室里坐一坐，有时他们就不得不和对手坐在一张单人沙发上，不过说实在的克罗斯喜欢这种拥挤，毕竟他们不是什么德意志友爱互助联盟，除了相互打成一团的情况外，很少能有那么和平的亲密接触的机会。

 

作为克洛泽最后一个学生，克罗斯在这里渡过了4年的课余时间，对一个17岁的男孩来说，课余时间差不多意味着一整天。

 

克罗斯把咖啡煮上，款式老旧的机器发出些运转不良的声响，克罗斯稍微摆弄了一下，他对这个很在行，因为这是他买给克洛泽的生日礼物，为此他打了两个月零工，而克洛泽用了5年，这东西差不多该在博物馆里。

 

到现在克罗斯仍愿意在这里待上一整天，尤其是在诺伊尔用什么东西砸到他的头之后，他连凶器是什么都不清楚，也不太想弄清楚，反正只要还有啤酒和烤肉外面就注定是一团糟，何况诺伊尔憋得有点久，所以他不准备把这事扩展成一场殃及所有人的幼稚的报复。

 

书架上多了一些克罗斯没见过的书，波兰语的，克洛泽曾经教过他一些波兰语和意大利语，除了骂人的部分之外克罗斯都没记住。不过这不妨碍克罗斯翻出书来看，他费力地分辨克洛泽写在扉页上的单词，最后还是以失败告终。

 

克罗斯得承认他有些嫉妒波多尔斯基，那场景他见过很多次。两个波兰人，克洛泽的眼睛弯起一个不显眼的弧度，克罗斯不理解的某种愉悦从他的眼睛里溢出来，他们的头靠得很近，不时发出笑声，从声音里都听得出的温暖，那种温暖的感觉把那两个人裹成一团耀眼的光。克罗斯觉得克洛泽永远不会用同样的方式对待他。

 

咖啡壶发出轻微的啸声，克罗斯走过去关掉它，他把咖啡重新滤了一遍，这台机子的确有些老旧了，克罗斯把买个新的咖啡壶提上日程，并且决定邀请克洛泽一起去，说不准新的咖啡壶又得陪伴他5年。

 

克罗斯把那些书放回去，包括书桌上的一些，他用极其有限的意大利语猜了一下书名，然后试图从书里的插画上得到正确答案。当然有些书不用猜，比如圣经。克罗斯把手按上去，克洛泽当了神父之后他就再也没有踏进过那个教堂，他得阻止自己在告解室里花掉一辈子的时间。

 

 

“我有罪……”克罗斯看着封面上的鎏金的花纹，太阳把24岁青年的身影拉得很长，像是从17岁那年直照过来贯穿了这七年的时光，“我有罪。”他摸索着封面上的耶稣像，只是反复说着这一句话。克洛泽站在门口，看着自己最后也是最好的学生，“Toni？”

 

克罗斯的表情太过于惊慌，他想过去给克洛泽一个拥抱，又想起手上的书，他有点不知道该先放下书还是先迈出脚或者他可以两件事都一起做，总之他把那本大部头的圣经砸在了脚上。

 

那真的有点疼，比被诺伊尔砸到那下疼得多，克罗斯用波兰语骂了句脏话，克洛泽大笑着抱了他一下，“你几年前捣蛋的时候要是能像现在那么慌张就好了。”克罗斯用提着一条腿的别扭姿势和克洛泽拥抱着，“拜托，Miro，你知道我从不捣蛋。”“我今天就抓住了你一次。”克洛泽给自己倒上咖啡，“不过看在咖啡的份上我可以放你一马。”克罗斯迅速把剩下的书塞进书架，和克洛泽一起坐到沙发上，“我只是有点走神，Mario的事情我总得想点办法出来。”

 

克洛泽没有接着问下去，到现在克洛泽已经很少在具体的事情上教导他了。他们喝掉了整一壶咖啡，说了一些琐事，包括诺伊尔用不知道什么东西砸了克罗斯的脑袋，并且约好了时间去买新的咖啡壶，同时克罗斯确定了新的咖啡壶的寿命至少是5年，“作为一个咖啡壶它太长寿了。”克罗斯忍不住抱怨，克洛泽笑着看他，“不然你会每年都送我咖啡壶当生日礼物，那可不行。”

 

“那肯定是因为你每年都需要一个咖啡壶。”他们凑在一起笑，克罗斯不知道是不是有那样温暖的光把他们裹成一团，但是他看到夕阳在克洛泽脸上镀上一层金色，在脸颊上，他上一次看到这种画面还是18岁的时候。

 

克洛泽破天荒地迟到了，他等得太久在沙发上睡着了，醒来的时候他的老师站在从窗户照进来的光束里，夕阳的金色掩盖了脸颊上的血迹，等克罗斯看清楚后，克洛泽花了很大的力气才让克罗斯冷静下来明白那不是他的血。

 

那时克罗斯很小心地擦着那血迹，像是怕触动到下面不存在的伤口，现在他也在那么做，他的手指擦过克洛泽的脸颊，皮肤柔软地接触着，那双绿色的眼睛很平静，又仿佛随时会有什么东西涌出来。克罗斯亲吻克洛泽的眼睛，他害怕涌出的东西会把他溺死在这双绿眼睛里，这是一个很小心的吻，从眼尾到眉骨，克罗斯想等克洛泽闭上眼睛，可后者并没有那么做。

 

那双绿眼睛里的东西最终还是把Toni Kroos给淹没了，他大概应该道歉，可他一点都不想那么干，克罗斯和克洛泽对视着，他有些不敢想自己的眼神，克洛泽抱着他的头，唇压在他的额头上，“这没什么，Toni，这没什么，我也很爱你。”克罗斯用力地闭上眼，他们说的爱肯定不是一个意思，可至少他说了也。


	7. 007

罗伊斯无法忍耐地把视线转到格策那边，后者刚被博阿滕浇了一身的啤酒，湿漉漉的头发贴在额头和鬓角上像是某种小动物。更糟糕的是他们的视线撞在一起，格策甩了甩头发笑起来，下垂的眼角轻轻扬起来泛着湿，罗伊斯知道下一秒格策就该叫他的名字了。

 

身体在这件事发生之前自发地动起来，罗伊斯抓过一条毯子——实际上是两条，不过这并不重要——走过去，他有些粗鲁地拨开克罗斯和博阿滕把格策抓出来，格策仰着头看他，从头发上滴点水珠下来，“嗨，Marco。”

 

看！这家伙在用这种口吻叫着自己的名字！罗伊斯在心里呻吟着，差点把这句话直接吼出来，可实际上他也不太清楚所谓的这种口吻是怎么样的一种形容，更确切的说，格策叫他名字这件事就足够坏了，坏透了。

 

罗伊斯把毯子丢过去，格策接住那堆揉得乱七八糟的毯子擦了擦，罗伊斯用手臂夹住那个湿透了的散发着慕尼黑啤酒味的脑袋，去他妈的谁管这个小胖子会不会窒息！“都闭嘴！如果你们还想完整地见到这个小混蛋！”罗伊斯冲着慕尼黑的其他人大喊，可惜这样的绑匪没有什么说服力。穆勒在人堆后面跳起来爬上诺伊尔的背，“别把他完整地还回来，破他的处！”这句话的效果好得惊人，慕尼黑那边爆发出一阵欢呼和口哨，罗伊斯对着穆勒倒竖起拇指，“闭嘴吧Thomas idiot Müller！”

 

哪个白痴会相信这小子还是个处男？！罗伊斯胡乱擦着格策的头发，思考这个问题让罗伊斯觉得自己比穆勒更白痴，格策拉掉毯子露出乱七八糟的毛茸茸的头发，睫毛上缀着的几颗水滴有些发亮，好吧，至少穆勒说对了一点，自己破了他的处——他爱这该死的说法。罗伊斯被自己逗乐了，他抓了一下格策刺起来的头发，埋进去用力地闻了一下。

 

格策觉得他们接吻了足有一个世纪，罗伊斯没有给他一点喘息的空间，他们的舌头纠缠胶着在湿热的口腔里翻搅，罗伊斯粗哑的气喷在他脸上，格策的脚有些发软，仿佛正和他亲吻的是一头野兽，随时准备把他吞下去。可实际上他并没有好到哪里去，他紧攀在罗伊斯身上，从胸口到下腹都紧贴着，那些贴合的部位都热得吓人，格策觉得自己愿意那么被烧死在罗伊斯怀里。

 

他们在浴室里来了一发，只是用嘴和手，可罗伊斯还是几乎让格策哭出来，那双漂亮的眼睛被欲望填满着，而身体却因为得不到满足而颤抖，格策用近乎屈服的语调叫着他，罗伊斯觉得自己会因为这种声音而在床上折磨他三天，甚至更久。只是他从没那么做过，从来没有。

 

如果这也称得上一切重回正轨，罗伊斯把一半毯子盖到格策身上，然后把另一条毯子再盖上来。沙发上没有那么挤，可他们贴得很近，腿、膝盖、手臂都时不时地碰在一起。格策调了一个他颇为喜欢的电视频道，但是罗伊斯敢说他什么都没有看进去。他们的手在毯子底下挨得很近，近到罗伊斯可以感觉到沙发表面随着格策的动作轻微地凹陷，罗伊斯没什么犹豫地抓住了格策的手，他挺想犹豫一下的，可身体却没给他机会。

 

没有追究过缘由的事情都可以被认为是理所当然，他们在一块的时候可没有什么表白或者好听的情话，甚至于什么时候能够被称得上情侣都说不太清楚，罗伊斯觉得是某天早上一个煎坏了的鸡蛋，而格策更倾向于第一声Sunny。这种看起来还颇有些浪漫的随遇而安一直延续了下去，最后导致他们连个像样的分手都没有。

 

格策握着拳按在沙发上，用的力有点大，他得积蓄点力气才能去碰罗伊斯，在他行动之前罗伊斯的手掌裹上来有力地握了一握，格策慢慢地把拳头伸展开来，罗伊斯把手指嵌进格策指间交扣住，然后握紧，用的力道说得上郑重。

 

这中间他们都盯着那个聒噪的电视节目，谁也不清楚里面讲了什么，罗伊斯用另一只手推了一把格策的脑袋，“听着，我不会原谅你的。”格策笑起来吐了吐舌头，说话的时候带着让罗伊斯说不清楚的“这种口吻”，“得了吧，我可不准备和你说对不起。”罗伊斯翻了个白眼，抢过遥控器换台，格策把腿架到他腿上搁在大腿根摇晃着，罗伊斯调整了一下姿势，他们的手一直没有放开，“这能收到卫星电视，我想看Justin Biebe的演唱会。”


	8. 008

诺伊尔觉得他该和拉姆好好谈谈，这个想法在他脑子里存在了三个星期，这中间德国人吃掉了苏格兰的大部分地盘，穆勒如愿接收了那家马场并给一匹漂亮的黑色小马驹取名叫Thomas，不过诺伊尔可不觉得克洛泽会养它。

 

德国人和英国人保持着微妙的平衡，英格兰、北爱尔兰和威尔士愿意让出苏格兰的部分地盘来结束这场没占到便宜的斗争，这会他们又变成一伙的英国人了。

 

法国人、意大利人、荷兰人或者别的什么帮派，可以说整座城都盯着他们，诺伊尔开始去干点作为“守门人”的活，他处理那些试图从见不得光的角落里钻进来的小老鼠。第一次他有些太过于粗暴，或者说那小子都不如一个沙袋耐揍，总之等厄齐尔过来想问点什么的时候，看到的玩意和沙袋也相去不远。

 

诺伊尔把拳头上的血甩到他童年玩伴的脸上，“别那么看我！我怎么知道他真像只老鼠随便就能捏死。”他的表情比口气看起来懊丧得多，厄齐尔擦了把脸上的血，指了指自己的眼睛露出个古怪的嘲笑，“我看谁都是这样，别把气撒在我身上。放心吧Manu，你不会每件事都办得那么糟糕的。”

 

借他吉言，诺伊尔再没干过同样的事，还有了些不错的进展，至少对意大利人和他们新来的美洲伙伴有了个新的认识。德国人再没有什么动作，仿佛默认了英国人的条件，很快就有大着胆子的英国佬跑来他们的酒馆喝酒，可实际上没人知道这种虚假和平能维持多久，也许克洛泽和拉姆知道。

 

诺伊尔重新把和拉姆谈谈这件事摆上了日程，不过显然有人更需要他。克罗斯的表情让诺伊尔都一起尴尬起来，他不得不说些话，“你们这是什么表情？我又不是在床上抓到你们。”

 

诺伊尔抬了下眉毛，克罗斯和拉姆都笑起来，拉姆示意他带上门，“Manu，下次我可以和你一起出去转转。”“一言为定。”诺伊尔觉得克罗斯有些太谨慎了，而且格策的事找施魏因斯泰格可比找拉姆有用得多。

 

诺伊尔没想过他们是用这种方式出来“转转”的，他看着拉姆抓住飞走的气球系到小女孩的手上，头发在3点27分的阳光下泛着毛茸茸的金色，有种去买个坚果冰淇淋的冲动。然后他真的去了，加了双份的坚果，拉姆没有拒绝，他们走在嘉年华的大型游乐器械之间，牵上手就像是一对情侣。

 

诺伊尔背着吉他盒站在摩天轮的队伍里，拉姆在他身边吃着加大份的坚果冰淇淋，这场景甚至说得上有点诡异，诺伊尔觉得自己没法在这种情况下和他谈些正经事，实际上他看着粘在拉姆嘴角随着脸颊鼓动的坚果屑连为什么要谈谈都快忘得差不多了。

 

这是全市最高的摩天轮，转一圈要1小时10分，可以看到一个街口外的咖啡馆，每周四充当了7个月意大利线人的杂货商都会带着他四岁半的女儿来这家店里吃松饼。

 

那是个棕发绿眼睛的漂亮姑娘，最喜欢这家店的枫糖松饼和樱桃味可乐加一片柠檬，只是她的父亲只在她每周四下了钢琴课后载她过来吃一次，通常是4点半，只有这天她才喜欢那辆银色的福特车。

 

她家里那只叫nacy的阿富汗猎犬最近怀孕了，而她还没有想好小狗的名字，她希望父亲可以把小狗们都留下来，毕竟他们现在造了新房子，有足够大的房间和花园。

 

他们在一堆情侣中间排了十几分钟队伍，拉姆把4个嘉年华币交给检票员，他们坐进一个草绿色的挂箱里，诺伊尔打开吉他盒组装好枪，他不舒服地吞咽了一下，波多尔斯基给出的资料完备得让他有点想吐。

 

“要我说我不太喜欢当着一个四岁女孩的面干掉她爸爸。”他更多地是在抱怨波多尔斯基，拉姆捏了捏他有些僵硬的手臂，“如果可以没有人愿意那么做，波尔蒂给过他机会，他拒绝了。”

 

挂箱慢慢升高，诺伊尔已经可以从瞄准镜里看到咖啡馆了，只是拉姆越来越用力地抓着他的手臂，诺伊尔想他的小个子头领对他似乎不太放心——这种调侃并没有恶意，当然诺伊尔也不会蠢到直接说出来，不管是慕尼黑还是德国帮，作为头领的拉姆都值得尊敬。

 

他从光学瞄准镜里抬起头，拉姆脸色苍白地试图给他一个微笑，“抱歉，我想我搞砸了，我知道我们需要一些谈话，所以即便我很清楚自己的恐高症我还是上来了，现在我没法克服它。”诺伊尔迅速对了一下手表，拉姆转而抱着他的手臂，额头抵在他肩膀上，诺伊尔环抱住拉姆的肩膀安慰他，“还没搞砸，我们可以的。”

 

诺伊尔很久没有这种新鲜的兴奋感了，他和拉姆都跪在摩天轮的挂箱里。拉姆正用瞄准镜搜寻着咖啡馆门口的目标，他很快进入了状态用来模糊对高度的认知，而诺伊尔贴在他身后，把他挤在挂箱和自己之间。

 

这感觉怪异而又美妙，怀里的身躯克制却又轻微地颤抖着，诺伊尔更紧着拥住他，他能感觉到这具身体里所蕴含的力量，用力的手臂，舒展的肩背，即使在这样不适的情况下，拉姆依旧把枪握得很稳。

 

奇妙的快感流窜过诺伊尔的身体，他握着拉姆的手端好枪，他们可以一起干这趟活，瞄准、开枪，就那么简单，他可以握着拉姆的手，充分感受这个人的强大和脆弱，毫不犹豫地打爆一个四岁孩子的父亲的头，然后因为摩天轮的晃动而在他怀里发颤。

 

他又想到那只湿漉漉的小松鼠，黑色的衬衣贴在他身上勾勒出腰线，那道弧度一直延伸着隐没在裤腰里。诺伊尔把发烫紧绷的胯贴住拉姆的后腰，怀里的身体不出所料地瑟缩了一下，他凑到拉姆耳朵边道歉，充满诚意地，“我克服不了它，Phil。”

 

实际上这十几分钟过得飞快，高度仍旧让拉姆有些慌张和晕眩，他尽量把注意力集中到咖啡馆门口的每一辆银色福特轿车上。诺伊尔把他整个抱住，后腰上贴住的火热温度让拉姆头皮发麻，可他也因此感到安全。

 

诺伊尔的存在是如此强烈，他的勃起随着挂箱的摇晃摩擦着，拉姆觉得那个温度正在融化他并寻求着进入他身体的任何一种办法，拉姆意识到也许是自己更渴望诺伊尔的侵犯。

 

这周杂货商迟到了5分钟，等他出现后一切都变得简单了，后座力把拉姆更撞进诺伊尔怀里，下身的进一步接触让他们同时发出不耐的呻吟，诺伊尔把枪丢到一边手忙脚乱地把拉姆压紧，捂住他的眼睛亲吻他的鬓角和耳朵，“Phli，哦，Phil……”

 

拉姆没有做出任何反抗，他像个第一次开枪见血的菜鸟一样瘫软着，被诺伊尔亲吻得气息急促只能断断续续地说，“Manu，把枪收起来。”

 

他们走下摩天轮的时候都已经恢复了冷静，还去玩了一次射击游戏花光剩下的嘉年华币。回去的时候他们绕路去咖啡馆看了一眼，警车封上了道，诺伊尔还和设卡的警察顶了两句嘴，在得知警方暂时毫无头绪之后骂骂咧咧地掉头离开。

 

“好了，你想和我说什么？”拉姆搓了把脸关掉车上的警用电台，诺伊尔换上音乐，“我之前觉得我们该说下守门人的事，为什么是我，你扮演了什么角色，是不是还有什么我不知道的计划之类的，要知道克洛泽说到你的时候我有多惊讶。”

 

诺伊尔用手势阻止拉姆说话，“现在我觉得没什么必要了，你的理由一定可以说服我你是对的，这样很好。”拉姆张了张嘴最后还是没说话，他靠在车座上想之前的那些炽热的亲吻，这可一点都不好。


	9. 009

“他们5点钟关门，我和店员聊了一会，最后半小时是高峰，你们两个不想站在柜台后面收银的话，我们还有28分钟来搞定账本。”赫韦德斯拉开副驾驶室的车门坐进来，手上还拿着咬了一口的三明治，胡梅尔斯看了几眼面包中间夹着的熏肉，凑上去咬了一口。

 

“嘿！你在干嘛！”后座的德拉克斯勒从座位上蹦起来顶到了车顶，赫韦德斯从车座中间伸过手去揉他的头，胡梅尔斯转头过去迎住德拉克斯勒的怒视，他发誓他绝对没有挑衅的意思，即便他说了，“三明治的味道很恶心，对，很恶心。”

 

“Mats……”赫韦德斯用力按住想扑过来的德拉克斯勒，盖尔森基兴和多特蒙德的关系一向势如水火，可他没想过胡梅尔斯在这方面竟然比德拉克斯勒还要幼稚，“我可是很愿意为了Julian和你打上一架的。”胡梅尔斯的本意当然不是打架，“好吧，说正经的。诺伊尔会处理掉那个老板，我们只要拿到他和意大利人交易的账本，按Poldi的消息账本就在店里，15分钟就足够我们把那个破地方翻个底朝天了。”

 

胡梅尔斯留在车上接应，这是趟轻松的活，所以让他们三个过来，德拉克斯勒还有很多东西要学，这让胡梅尔斯的角色更不讨好，要知道他可没义务帮盖尔森基兴教导继承人。“看在Benni的份上。”他嘟哝了一句打开车上的DV，里面放出来《call me maybe》，太棒了，相比之下罗伊斯只是品味有些糟糕，而且其中还有一半是格策的错。

 

那首歌放到第6遍的时候胡梅尔斯意识到罗伊斯设置了单曲循环，而再坏不过的是现在已经4点26分了。他确认了一下衣服里的枪走进杂货店，柜台里的收银员把帽檐压得很低，只在鬓角那漏出点微卷的金发来，这让胡梅尔斯有些吃不准那是谁，不过更让他关心的是另一个人在哪里。

 

他拿了两包薯片一瓶啤酒到柜台结账，“万宝路。”收银员拿来一盒烟和其他的东西摆在一起，胡梅尔斯看着烟盒上写着“吸烟导致肺癌”，不太认同地念了一遍。“不管怎么样，你的确该少抽一点。”收银员抬起头，从帽檐底下露出明亮狡黠的笑容，这多少让胡梅尔斯有些惊讶，“哇哦……Benni，我以为会是Julian。”赫韦德斯熟练地从胡梅尔斯的西装内袋里抽出钱包，拿了10块钱放进收银机里，“他在仓库开保险箱，Poldi没说账本放在保险箱里面……”

 

“那样我们会叫上Per。”胡梅尔斯拿回自己的钱包接下后半句，赫韦德斯赞同地点了下头，“Julian至少还要20分钟才能弄开那个箱子，店员也被绑在仓库里，也许你可以去看看。”胡梅尔斯注视了赫韦德斯一会，最后耸了耸肩妥协，“让我看看除了保险箱还有什么Poldi没查到的。”

 

赫韦德斯越过柜台拉好他西装的襟口遮好里面的枪，“对我的孩子好一点，他对你的态度只是因为他流着盖尔森基兴的血，必要的时候你可以帮帮他，看在Miro的份上。”胡梅尔斯歪着嘴角不确定该不该嘲笑赫韦德斯的用词，他拿起一袋薯片往仓库走，走到一半又忍不住退回来，“所以那小鬼管你叫爸爸？你知道有人说他长得和你有点像么？”

 

德拉克斯勒的专长不是开锁，可是现在他必须打开这个保险箱。他把耳朵贴在保险箱上听着里面的动静，细碎的零件发出轻微的咬合声，见鬼的这才咬上一个！那块铁皮都要被他捂热了！德拉克斯勒站起来抹了把脸上的汗，转过身狠狠踢了一脚被绑在墙角的店员，“如果你知道密码最好现在就说出来，别考验我的耐心，我保证那绝对不只是少一只手那样的小事情。”

 

可怜的店员被塞住了嘴只能发出些意义不明的声音拼命摇头，胡梅尔斯靠在门口嚼着薯片，“你想要他说话的时候就别塞上他的嘴。”德拉克斯勒踩住那个倒霉蛋的肚子用力蹬了一下，比起在保险箱上花了20多分钟毫无进展，胡梅尔斯更让他不快，“他知道的就那么多了！一个杂货店主能分他多少钱？哈！足够他被砍掉一只手之后买只铁钩子安在上面？！另外你来干什么？Lucas发来密码的话你可以发到我手机上。”

 

胡梅尔斯拍了一下德拉克斯勒示意他把脚挪开，他蹲到店员的面前拿下塞嘴的抹布，“很抱歉我们的小朋友太粗鲁了，来吃点薯片吧，洋葱味的，我挺喜欢。”胡梅尔斯真的喂了店员一些薯片，德拉克斯勒恼怒地看着他，他转过头摇晃着手里的袋子，“也来一点？”

 

“滚开！”德拉克斯勒拍开他的手重新把愤怒发泄在保险箱上，胡梅尔斯故作无奈的扁了扁嘴重新面向店员，“我觉得我们可以直接进入正题了，你知道保险箱的密码么？”

德拉克斯勒再也无法忍耐地把听诊器狠摔在地上咆哮着，“我问过他了！他不知道！如果你他妈的不能弄开这个箱子为什么不老实待在车上？！”

 

胡梅尔斯掏了掏耳朵，“你看我们的小朋友就是对我也不太友好，所以我不怀疑他会把你的手砍下来，现在你可以回答我了，你知道密码么？”德拉克斯勒彻底放弃了开锁这件事，怒气冲冲地站在一边，像是他回答错误就会直接砍下他的手。店员来回看着他们两个，往墙角畏缩了一下，“不，我不知道，老板从来不在我面前动它。”

 

胡梅尔斯走过去踢了一脚那个箱子，“你也从来不好奇么？每个礼拜四你都至少有1个小时去捣鼓它，说不定你曾经打开过一次？”德拉克斯勒则是从工具箱里挑了把趁手的东西抵在店员的小拇指上面无表情地看着他，“从来没有！这东西有5厘米厚的钢板和两重密码，没有密码是绝对打不开的！”德拉克斯勒看了胡梅尔斯一眼，后者歪了下头，德拉克斯勒扯出一个笑砸向那根小指，胡梅尔斯不得不承认他笑起来的确和赫韦德斯有些像。

 

抹布在店员发出第一声嚎叫时重新塞回了他嘴里，德拉克斯勒又多砸了两下，血沫混合着些许碎肉溅在他才脱了稚气的脸上，少年在此刻却冷静得有些可怕。

 

胡梅尔斯拍了拍他有些僵硬的肩膀，踏上那节已经彻底走形了的小指碾了两脚，神情有些抱歉，“我不知道断成这样了还会痛。人的神经可以到什么程度？把你整个手都敲碎的话是不是就不会痛了？”

 

德拉克斯勒重新抬起手，店员疯狂地摇着头，胡梅尔斯捏住他的下巴，“告诉我密码我就拿掉这块脏兮兮的臭抹布，不然就让我的小朋友敲碎你的手，密码点头，敲碎摇头。”店员捣蒜似的点着头，胡梅尔斯拉掉他嘴里的抹布，“右37左50右12！密码锁是4689！”德拉克斯勒一锤把他敲晕了过去。

 

“干得不错。”胡梅尔斯从德拉克斯勒手里接过账本，盖尔森基兴的继承人还有些不情愿的在裤子上蹭了蹭手，最后也没有伸出去，“好吧，你也不错，不过还是离Benni远点。”胡梅尔斯可没打算向这个小鬼解释他和赫韦德斯之间的关系，何况波多尔斯基的电话也没有给他解释的时间。

 

『告诉我你们三个在一起Benni不接我电话只是在忙些事情，然后你们没有放跑那个店员。』波多尔斯基的语速很快，胡梅尔斯隐约感到有些不对劲，波多尔斯基没有提账本。

 

“我和盖尔森基兴的小兔子在仓库，那个店员也在，糟了点罪但是还活着。Benni在外面，我想他不能接你电话是因为生意太好了。”

 

『最好是这样，去看着Benni！我没弄错的话那个店员才是意大利的真正接头人，老板只是负责收集情报，每周四老板带着他女儿出去的时候他就在5点左右和意大利人交易。我还不知道意大利那边是谁出面，快5点了，你们要小心每一个人，有消息我随时联系你们。』

 

胡梅尔斯把手伸进衣服里握住枪，“我和Benni都带着枪，账本已经拿到了，我们可以撑上一阵。”

 

『Schweini已经带人过去了，再过10分钟就能和你们碰面。』两把枪稍微缓和了一点波多尔斯基的情绪，『注意安全，必要的时候可以放弃账本，我总会有办法查到的，你们得完整地回来听到了么。』

 

“你知道我不会那么干的。”胡梅尔斯收了线深吸了口气，德拉克斯勒本能地感到警觉，胡梅尔斯搂了一把他的肩膀，“把脸擦干净收好账本，Benni有麻烦了，我们都有。”


	10. 010

德拉克斯勒抱出纸箱往货架上补货，他看了一眼挂在柜台后面的钟，还有20分钟打烊，施魏因斯泰格还有10分钟到，通道里没有人，还有6个顾客在排队付款。他把纸箱丢在通道里，装着两把钉枪和一堆食物的纸箱发出沉重的落地声，有4个人被声音吸引回头看他。

 

排在最前面的两个流莺，暴露的衣服，颓靡的眼睛，手臂上密集的针眼，皮条客的通用做法，一拉啤酒和两个三明治，开工前的第一餐。

 

流莺后面是一个附近学校的男孩，手肘上的运动伤还贴着胶布，提在手上的制服上有校徽，2以下的分数才进得去的好学校，穿着最新款的运动鞋。再后面是一个中年人，50多岁，体格健壮，肚子上有些轻微发福，骨节粗大，做过重体力活，给了他一个和善的笑。

 

没有回头的两个人排在队尾，一个穿得像个暴走族，带着巨大的耳机，很可能听不到刚才的声音，但是德拉克斯勒没有在门口看到摩托车。另一个用卫衣的兜帽遮住了头，手也抄在兜里，身形匀称，脚步很轻，估计不到30岁，可能练过散打或者拳击。

 

德拉克斯勒从队尾的两个人之间穿过去，故意撞在了最后一个人身上，没有枪，被撞的人抬头看了他一眼，并不是那种阴霾的神色，德拉克斯勒把店门口的营业牌翻到“Close”的一面，他本来还想从门口的车或者行人下手推断一下，但是5点左右的人和车都太多了，他觉得路过的每个人都在盯着他们，这让他从身体里涌起深深的挫败感。

 

一切都毫无帮助，每个人都有可能，流莺为了毒品和钱什么都愿意做。运动伤也可能是打架造成的，这个年纪的孩子需要的钱远比人们想象得要多，游戏机、泡吧的假证件、非法买烟买酒的渠道，他也许想赚点零花钱。

 

退休的工人或者身体状态下滑的杀手，他发福的身体可能不如以往灵活，但是经验可能比自己三个人加起来都要多。另外两个人从外表看起来就很可疑，实际上他根本排除不了任何一个人，说不定他们在看到柜台里的人不对之后就暗自放弃了交易，而更多意大利人正在赶往这里的路上等着把他们打成肉酱。 

 

德拉克斯勒深深地吸了一口气，锁好店门拉下卷闸，回到纸箱边上从里面拿出那两把钉枪，“抢劫！都别动！”

 

德拉克斯勒从未想过自己要用两把钉枪劫持6个人拖过9分钟，那些人骚动着，女人和男孩发出惊恐的尖叫，剩下的人努力在慌乱中保持戒备。“哦？只是钉枪所以你们就不知道害怕了是吗？”他往柜台开了一枪，三颗排钉嵌进木头里飞溅出一点木屑，他冲着赫韦德斯挥了一下手，“把收款机里的钱都拿出来，快！还有你们！把钞票和所有值钱的东西都拿出来！”

 

胡梅尔斯竭力翻看着店员的手机，可惜没有什么有用的信息，只好敲碎了丢到一边。可见所有的交易都是当面进行的，问题在于意大利人是更注重交易还是更注重交易的人，他们得赌一把，他们必须当做那些意大利人一定得在今天完成交易，那么谁在柜台后面就不重要了，只要是能拿出账本的人就行。

 

他们不能在这方面露出破绽，不能完成交易也不能放他们离开。还有7分钟，德拉克斯勒手上只有两把钉枪，胡梅尔斯想过把自己的枪给他，可是最后还是决定放在自己手上，这是以防万一，为了德国帮，也为了他们三个人的安全。

 

胡梅尔斯接通波多尔斯基的电话，手指在话筒上敲击着摩斯电码，对面回过来同样的讯号，好消息是施魏因斯泰格带着重火器，坏消息是诺伊尔按时完成了任务，警察很快会查到这间杂货店。

 

这意味着他们只有6分钟时间来找出那个意大利的接头人并且干掉他。

 

德拉克斯勒看到胡梅尔斯走出仓库时松了口气，他连妓女藏在高跟鞋跟里的钱都找出来了，没有哪个抢劫犯在得手之后不立刻离开现场的，他快撑不住了。“Fuck！小鬼你在干什么？！”胡梅尔斯把放着财物的纸箱踢到一边，“我们不是为了这几个小钱跑来的，放了他们！快走，我们得赶紧回去，警察一会就会到这里。”

 

德拉克斯勒犹豫了一下，举枪对着胡梅尔斯，“把箱子拿过来！现在回去？带着不是我们要的东西和什么都没有拿到有什么区别？！”他喘着气，对着胡梅尔斯脚下开了几枪，“快拿来！把你的钱也放进去，我不干了！要空着手回去你就一个人去吧！”

 

胡梅尔斯狼狈地躲着飞射过来的钉子，“嗨！嗨！！”他摆摆手站到柜台前面，“听着！上头知道哪里出问题了，这只是任务结束了，就那么简单。”他甚至故作轻松地耸一下肩，“你又能跑到哪去？你只有一个人，逃不了多远的。如果你不放心我们可以打个电话回去确认一下，嗯？”

 

『伙计们，你们的电话来得真是时候，账本的事有人会去解决的，你们可以回来了。只是还有件小事要你们做，把你们手上的那个账本还给它的主人，我们没必要拿着这块滚烫的烙铁。』胡梅尔斯把电话放在柜台上开着免提，波多尔斯基的声音经过电波处理有些失真，可还是听得出对最后那句比喻的得意，『是那位“教授”的意思。』

 

德拉克斯勒看着那些人的脸，试图从他们脸上找到一些不一样的神色，胡梅尔斯保持着通话，“还回去？还给谁？！你要我们这样的小角色跑去说嗨，我们手上有你们寄放在杂货店的账本所以让我们见皮尔洛吗？”

 

波多尔斯基的语调让胡梅尔斯相信他一定在电话那头露出他标志性的笑，『如果成功你们会被载入史册的。现在，把账本，还回去。』电话在这之后被切断，整个杂货店只能听到电话挂断之后短促的嘟嘟声，德拉克斯勒和胡梅尔斯交换着眼色，他们知道自己和对方都有几个选项，现在他们得验证这是正确的。

 

“要去你自己去见那个意大利大佬去，我不干了。”德拉克斯勒把枪移向赫韦德斯，“你！去把那个箱子搬过来，找个袋子把里面的东西都装好。”胡梅尔斯没有理会德拉克斯勒，看上去他也不得不认为德拉克斯勒的判断是正确的，这让他烦躁地走来走去，从衣服里拿出账本喃喃自语，“混蛋！不、不行。没见到皮尔洛之前我就没命了！”

 

他把那本账本狠摔在地上一脚踩了上去碾了两脚，“该死的！我们为什么要遇上这种倒霉事！”“松开脚，不然你还会更倒霉。”一只手捏住胡梅尔斯脚下的账本一脚，德拉克斯勒把钉枪指向那只手的主人，穿着卫衣的男人抬眼看他，并不是很阴霾的神色。

 

“不行，松开脚我也会很倒霉的。你们得保证我们的安全，我才能把账本给你们。”胡梅尔斯把账本死死踩在脚下，“我发誓我们都没有看过里面的内容。”

 

“你们的安全？两个还是……三个？”中年男人的声音依旧和善，除开他的枪正顶在赫韦德斯腰上这一点。“Benni！”德拉克斯勒往前抢了一步，暴走族挡在他面前，“三对三，这才是公平。”胡梅尔斯只是踩住了账本，他看着柜台后面的钟，施魏因斯泰格应该已经到了。


	11. 011

胡梅尔斯看上去有些走神，他看着德拉克斯勒，确切地说是隔着德拉克斯勒看赫韦德斯，年轻的继承人有些恼怒，并且被这些恼怒弄得心慌意乱，他不得不承认，这种时候他需要胡梅尔斯的帮助，胡梅尔斯的无动于衷让他在这一瞬间感到恐慌。

 

胡梅尔斯承认自己的确有些走神，赫韦德斯安静得可怕，这种安静他有幸见到过几次，不过不管多少次他都能感受到可能会被赫韦德斯徒手撕成碎片的战栗，这不是什么比喻，而是活生生地肌肉离开骨骼、肌腱断裂、内脏被拉扯出身体后产生的真实的黏连感，奇怪的是他很喜欢赫韦德斯那样子。

 

这个认知让胡梅尔斯从骨子里感到有些兴奋，他和赫韦德斯很熟悉，他们为了某笔棒极了的任务被迫在同一个房子里待过不少时间，他知道一些赫韦德斯不为人知的事，都是些无关紧要的小事，喜欢的咖啡口味，常去的餐馆，接吻的时候像是要把人吞下去，而且不闭眼睛。

 

德拉克斯勒到最后都不能相信他在这种时刻选择了那么信任胡梅尔斯，他体内盖尔森基兴的血翻滚着，叫嚣着愤怒和不甘，可当下他在胡梅尔斯踢开账本时给了中年男人几枪，比必要的数目多得多，有几枚钉子甚至插到了赫韦德斯身上。

 

胡梅尔斯身上泛起熟悉的令他不快又兴奋的黏连感，这让他在被击中肋骨的同时准确击中了暴走族的腿。谢天谢地打在他身上的是拳头而不是子弹，要知道他可是做好了挨枪子的准备，现在该换别人挨一下了。

 

施魏因斯泰格带来的重火器没有派上好用场，赫韦德斯和中年男人翻滚在地上抢夺那把枪，一发子弹还打在了他的车门上。即便是他也不想赘述那种暴行，赫韦德斯拔下自己身上的排钉插进杀手的眼睛里，然后是更多的钉子，从钉枪里弹射出去，嵌进另一只灰色的眼睛里，还有脸上。松弛的皮肤出血很慢，赫韦德斯几乎打空了一整管，然后那些密密麻麻的出血点才争先恐后地渗出血来，像是只被捏烂的西红柿。

 

等他从尸体上站起来后又变回了那个赫韦德斯，即使头发和脸上都沾着血也温和有理，棕色的眼睛在笑的时候浅浅地弯，只是施魏因施泰格在和他拥抱时摸到了那把没有拿出来的枪。

 

胡梅尔斯的下身就那么硬着，他感到自己着迷得不是时候，不过这没什么，对于多特蒙德和盖尔森基兴来说永远不是时候。他回想他们在奥地利的街道上接吻，夕阳在那双温暖的棕色眼睛里烧出大片大片的狂热。

 

胡梅尔斯知道自己现在就该再去吻赫韦德斯一次，舔掉他脸上和头发上的血，血腥味混着唾液在他们的口腔里来回翻搅，那双眼睛里会迸发出远超越当年的让他也一起疯狂的热度。胡梅尔斯抱着这样的想法坐在赫韦德斯边上，他们的膝盖紧紧地靠在一块，随着车的颠簸不时擦碰，赫韦德斯没有挪开，这让胡梅尔斯硬得更厉害。

 

赫韦德斯没想到诺伊尔会迎接他们，那个大个子还是会在有些紧张时咬着下唇，赫韦德斯不太清楚那么久之后他依旧了解诺伊尔是不是一件好事，不过他不会因此吝啬自己的拥抱。德拉克斯勒不耐烦地站在一边，他不想去看诺伊尔，更不想与他说话，可他们实在抱得太久了，“喂，你该放手了！Benni有伤！”

 

排钉造成的伤口有点深，止血凝胶没起太大的作用，绷带上慢慢印出血色来。诺伊尔换了一个不太压迫的姿势，“你的枪法还可以再练练，尤其是移动靶，因为Benni也不太擅长这个吧，需要的话你可以和穆勒一起训练。”

 

德拉克斯勒清楚诺伊尔并没有责怪他的意思，甚至他的提议还很棒，但是这都不能阻止他的血涌到头上，脸变得通红发烫，德拉克斯勒想他最终愤怒和不甘的还是现在这个无能为力的自己，可他还是对着诺伊尔怒吼着，“走开！别对我指手画脚！什么时候慕尼黑的人也有资格对盖尔森基兴的事说三道四了？”诺伊尔的脸色阴沉下来，但担忧多于恼怒，“收收你的脾气。和慕尼黑的人一起训练不是丢脸的事，你能成长更快，你可以帮帮Benni。”“希望你能记得为什么我17岁就开始杀人了。”他不能不对诺伊尔冷嘲热讽反唇相讥，如果不是Benni在那里，他会狠狠给诺伊尔一拳。

 

实际上德拉克斯勒真的有些蠢蠢欲动，他知道赫韦德斯最后会原谅他的，他往前走了一步，被一只有力的手按住了肩膀，“他做得很不错，狡猾、果断、坚决，他只是太年轻，年轻总是会犯错，有些可以弥补，有些不能。”胡梅尔斯紧紧抓着德拉克斯勒的肩膀，却直直地看向诺伊尔，“你往前数几年的时候可真够不怎么样的。”

 

“这是我们的事，和多特蒙德的人可没有关系。”诺伊尔紧绷着脸，他可以接受德拉克斯勒冲他挥拳头，但胡梅尔斯又是另一回事了。“Mats你闭嘴，还有你，Manuel。”赫韦德斯脱出诺伊尔的怀抱，他的表情不太看得出生气来，可诺伊尔知道，赫韦德斯叫他Manuel的时候最好还是别出声，“Julian说得对，慕尼黑的人不该对盖尔森基兴的事指手画脚。你已经走了，记得吗Manu？谢谢你的好意，盖尔森基兴不需要慕尼黑的帮助。”赫韦德斯看到施魏因斯泰格远远地带着沃尔法特医生过来，他揽住德拉克斯勒的肩膀往医生那边走过去，“Manu，我现在不需要你。”胡梅尔斯挡住诺伊尔，看他的眼神像是怜悯，“你离开盖尔森基兴的时候就该想到这天，我们都知道Benni是什么样的人，他不会沉溺在回忆里。”

 

胡梅尔斯最后是在泳池边上找到赫韦德斯的，后者坐在泳池边费力地夹着电话试图站起来，“我很抱歉今天的话，我从来没有责怪过你。”胡梅尔斯走过去想拉他起来，赫韦德斯却只是拉住他的手，“Manu，你在我心里从来没有变过，你永远都在那儿。”听起来像是告白，胡梅尔斯没有再想拉他起来，他觉得自己在这时候现在这里是需要说点什么的，可他不知道该对赫韦德斯说点什么，他们一直不是能说点什么的关系。

 

直到挂掉电话赫韦德斯也没把手松开，他们在夕阳下的游泳池边上牵着手，这有点好笑，橙红色的光把他们都罩起来，赫韦德斯还是站起来，“我记得我在奥地利也看到过差不多的夕阳。”“没错，我们都见过。”胡梅尔斯吻他，看那双棕色的眼睛反射着太阳的金光，里面的狂热温度让胡梅尔斯觉得自己是只沉没在温水里的青蛙——温暖、滚烫、甘之如饴的灭顶之灾。 


	12. 012

波多尔斯基正以一种相当舒服的姿势把脚搁在施魏因斯泰格的桌子上，翘起的椅子随着他的动作摇晃着，施魏因斯泰格站在一边看游泳池的反光从窗户里照进来，那些亮晶晶的波纹印在他们身上，把波多尔斯基的脸照成一种灿烂的神色。

 

他对着施魏因斯泰格挥了挥手里的账本，“猜猜我看到什么好东西？你值400万欧！”施魏因斯泰格看着那双蓝眼睛里一闪而过的危险光芒，他低头吻下去，波多尔斯基的胡渣蹭在他脸上，摩擦得他有些心痒，施魏因斯泰格觉得自己像是回到19岁，他想去做点什么冲动的、不顾后果的事情，“去皮尔森湖么？”

 

他说这话的时候嘴唇还黏在波多尔斯基脸上亲吻着，后者发出些愉快的笑，厄齐尔可不太情愿自己这时候站在门口，不过穆勒不管这个，他扯着大嗓门走进去，“Basti，Lucas在你这里吗？哦！太好了我就知道这有用！”他撞了厄齐尔一下，“看到没有，找不到Lucas就找Basti。嗨Lucas！Miro找你，你知道的，账本、账本，我们不能浪费这个好机会，Miro想问问你有点什么收获。”“老天！Thomas你可以等会再来！”如果不是书被波多尔斯基压在脚底下，施魏因斯泰格一定会把最厚的那本丢过去，波多尔斯基站起来勾住施他的肩膀，“和我一起去，我得给Miro看看400万欧的价值在哪里。”

 

这有点冒险，可他们还是决定那么做。诺伊尔拉紧防弹衣的贴扣，他拉得有些太紧了，像是要把施魏因斯泰格勒死。“Manu你现在就快把我杀了，你欠了Phili多少赌债？400万吗？”施魏因斯泰格夸张地吐着舌头翻白眼，只有波多尔斯基一个人陪着他笑。

 

拉姆忧心忡忡地皱着眉，“格策和博阿滕就跟在你后面，本德兄弟已经摸进整个街区的监控网络了，我们在车上看得到你们。保持通讯，Poldi和你们三个随时联系，其他人在周边支援。”施魏因斯泰格拍了拍拉姆的肩，“你要知道这个脑袋值400万，我带着那么贵重的东西上街一定会小心的。祝我好运。”他钻出车外，极为潇洒地挥手，耳机里传来波多尔斯基的声音，“小Basti，祝你好运。”施魏因斯泰格不着痕迹地往车里看了一眼，波多尔斯基正亲吻无名指上的戒圈，施魏因斯泰格用力握了下拳，他的手上也该有那么一个痕迹，也该有的。

 

子弹打在防弹衣上的感觉比中枪还糟糕，巨大的压迫由一点往四周蔓延开去硬是把他撞翻在地上，剧烈地痛也随着四散开去细密入骨，施魏因斯泰格觉得自己真的死了一次。他躺在地上大口喘着气，任格策和博阿滕把他拖上准备好的车里，耳机里的说话声变成巨大的噪音，他晃了晃脑袋想把耳朵里的小东西倒出来，但是没有成功。

 

他模糊地从那些声音里捕捉到格策说的子弹是7.62mm还是别的什么尺寸，厄齐尔他们已经跟上了狙击手，在问从侧面包抄过去的路线，他竭力想从中分辨出波多尔斯基的声音，博阿滕总算把防弹衣给扒了下来，施魏因斯泰格用力咳了两声，他觉得自己被撞断了胸骨，每喘一口气都一阵撕扯的痛，他拍了拍耳朵把耳机震到正确的位置，“喂？喂！Luki！和我去皮尔森湖么？”

 

皮尔森湖是施魏因斯泰格觉得最美妙不过的一个地方，早上那些该死的反光会照在他们的床上，靠窗睡着的波多尔斯基会被吵醒，发出些模糊而暧昧的声音。那个夏天热得人神志不清，而波多尔斯基穿得少到像是随时能和人来上一发，不然施魏因斯泰格绝对不会对着他好看的腰线咽口水。

 

事实上他们被迫蜷缩在这个小房间里——他们的钱只够租下那么个鬼地方，这还是搭上了波多尔斯基的漂亮脸蛋——施魏因斯泰格身上还带着伤，他们被伏击了之后躲在这里，尽力不惹麻烦地搞些钱来维持生计，等着自己人或者敌人找上门来。

 

施魏因斯泰格不清楚是怎么和波多尔斯基混在一起的，那些爆炸和枪击的声音把周围弄得一团糟，等他们回过神来已经拽着对方开始没命地跑。施魏因斯泰格直到停下来才感觉到疼痛，而更让他绝望的是，面前的人不仅不是慕尼黑的，甚至说着一口让人听不懂的德语。

 

他们打架，为了食物、水、谁先洗澡或者5块钱，波多尔斯基从来不顾及施魏因斯泰格是个伤员，他扑上去的时候像头暴怒的狼，拳头凶狠而密集，不到施魏因斯泰格把手架在脸上一动不动就不会停下来。

 

可他们需要的食物、水，最重要的是施魏因斯泰格的药多半都是波多尔斯基弄来的。

 

等施魏因斯泰格好起来就不总处在下风了，他把波多尔斯基压在身下的时候总会硬起来，这个从小帮派科隆出来的男孩子有着一双清澈但是倔强的漂亮蓝眼睛，在窗外那个小水塘的映照下像是见不到底的海。

 

落下去的拳头变成了吻，他们在那张只有木板和床单的双人床上撕咬翻滚，施魏因斯泰格捧着波多尔斯基的脸，“Lucas，看我，睁开眼睛。”那个瞬间他确定自己会溺死在这片海里，他愿意溺死在这片海里。

 

等克洛泽带人接他们回去时施魏因斯泰格竟然有些舍不得这个房间，他喜欢看波多尔斯基被光照醒的样子，瞳色看起来是透明的，外面的粼粼波光在他眼睛里晃动着，那是淹死施魏因斯泰格的那片海。他总是趁波多尔斯基还没完全醒过来之前吻他，听他带着波兰口音的德语含糊温暖地叫Schweini，要知道施魏因斯泰格生命的前19年里是多么讨厌这个称呼。

 

施魏因斯泰格再去过那里一次，狭小的房间，空气清新剂混着发霉的气味，留有可疑痕迹的墙纸，没有窗帘的窗户，可他还是决定把这个地方买下来，用双倍的价格。外面那个水塘的反光正肆无忌惮地照在房间里面，那只是个小水塘，只不过他们在边上看到过一块写着“皮尔森”的木牌，谁知道那是什么玩意，可波多尔斯基管它叫皮尔森湖，那么它就是。

 

施魏因斯泰格把房子重新装修过，没有装窗帘，可在这之后他们就再也没来过。

 

那颗子弹在施魏因斯泰格胸口留下一个很大的淤青，很大，并且很疼，格罗斯克罗伊茨拍了一下他的胸口让他以为自己又死了一次。

 

最终他和波多尔斯基一块躺在床上，手指交缠着握在一起，“你还没说要不要和我去皮尔森湖。”波多尔斯基飞快地眨了眨眼，露出一个与以往都不尽相同的笑容来，“你最后一次去那里是什么时候？”他像是知道施魏因斯泰格已经不记得了，“那儿已经被拆了。”

 

施魏因斯泰格觉得被抽去了全身的力气，他不知道是因为气愤还是别的什么原因发颤，“去他妈的，他们拆我的房子竟然不通知我！”波多尔斯基笑得很厉害，“你什么时候买下来的？别说你买了我们当年躲过的那间，噢，Schweini！”他的声音和眼睛里全然是温柔的，“我回去过，我看过那个房间，我们应该早点过去住两天，而且你应该给窗户安上窗帘。你看我们19、20岁做过的事情那么快就找不到痕迹了，说实在的我有些难过，可是我们不能永远停在那儿，事情也不能总是如我们的愿。”

 

施魏因斯泰格决定打断他的话，后面的内容一定不是他想听的，去不去皮尔森湖也不是他想问的，他一直知道那是一种愚蠢的不切实际的期待，可他今天都从一把XM2010增强型狙击步枪底下逃过一劫了，说不定他能拿这份幸运来换点更好的东西，施魏因斯泰格打断波多尔斯基的话，“留下来。Luki，留下来。”

 

波多尔斯基给了他一个的拥抱，很小心地没有压倒他的胸口，可施魏因斯泰格还是感到了死一般的疼痛，“你20岁的时候也叫我留下来，我们不能总是犯同一个错误。也许我会回去英国人那边继续当枪手，也许我会留下来，可即使这样，我也不会留在慕尼黑的。你知道的。”

 

施魏因斯泰格用力握着波多尔斯基的手，他想着他们手上那两个戒圈，是的，他知道的。


	13. 013

厄齐尔脱下沾了血的T恤，他和诺伊尔在这方面一直不太对盘，他喜欢用安静的不动声色的方式去处理问题，这倒不是说诺伊尔是个爱出风头的人，只是他太显眼了，像他那样的人很难不显眼。这是性格和人格使然的问题，于是他们从认识到现在二十几年来都不曾去解决，但这不表示厄齐尔喜欢诺伊尔那种血淋淋的问话方式。

 

进门之后他没有和赫迪拉打招呼，连眼神都没对上过，厄齐尔甚至没什么心情去要一个安慰的亲吻，他小声嘀咕着各种各样的脏话，土耳其语、西班牙语、英语、德语夹杂着几句葡萄牙俚语。

 

赫迪拉从厄齐尔满嘴乱七八糟的脏话里拼凑着他生气的原因，并且忍不住纠正一个西语单词，换来厄齐尔一个忿恨的眼神。厄齐尔没有很快穿上衣服，他在他基本上都是T恤里衣柜里找到了那件让自己满意的T恤套上。 

 

赫迪拉发现这件衣服有些眼熟，“这是我的？”“没错。”厄齐尔坐到赫迪拉边上，尽量让自己的声音不要透露出得意，“你知道我总是会落些东西在你那边——我不是故意的——这只是做一个交换，只是一件衣服，我不说你根本不会察觉到。”

 

赫迪拉的确没有察觉这一点，他的手从宽大的下摆里摸进去，捏着厄齐尔的腰，“没什么，你穿着的样子还不错。”赫迪拉忍住了没有说出可爱之类的形容，他们又说了一些看似漫无目的的话，只有中间的接吻是美妙的。

 

厄齐尔不想再继续这种无意义的耐心比拼，赫迪拉不会无缘无故地等他，在下一个亲吻之后他不得不主动把话题拉回正轨，“除了衣服之外我还做了什么让你头疼的事情？”“不，没有。”赫迪拉否认得很快，但在接触到厄齐尔的眼睛时，他意识到他在对一个审讯大师说谎，“好吧，有一点，你准备回到那位教授那里。”

 

“是的，我和Poldi都会回去。”厄齐尔隐约察觉到这不是赫迪拉想说的，“我们聊过这个，你现在担心有些太晚了。”“我在担心的事情你很清楚，那是Poldi，他能勾引到任何一个你叫得出名字的人。”赫迪拉知道怎么挑逗厄齐尔的情绪，而且他这句话里有90%是真的。

 

靠在他怀里的人果然兴致勃勃地坐起来，“你说了勾引？我听到了！”“嗨！换个词，勾搭或者别的什么的。你不能要求我在这个时候咬文嚼字。还是你准备向谁告发我？”他不觉得波多尔斯基或者施魏因斯泰格会因为一句话把他沉进河里，赫迪拉对此极为坦然。

 

厄齐尔愉快地摇了摇手指，“秘密不是秘密之后就毫无价值了，你只要记得我握着你的把柄就可以。”赫迪拉的视线在自己的胯部停留了一下，他确信厄齐尔明白他的意思，“你一直握着我的把柄，没错。”

 

“在你用黄色笑话转移视线之前你想说什么？不是Lucas，你根本不担心Lucas能勾引多少人，反正这里面不会有你。”厄齐尔把勾引这个词咬得很重，赫迪拉耸了耸肩，他很受用厄齐尔偶尔流露的这种睚眦必报，“所以你在我们最好的情报网络的清单上？”

 

“我想我有资格在任何最好的情报网络的清单上。”厄齐尔想现在不是放松警惕的时候，赫迪拉在他的问题上有点过度强硬，可他善于琢磨这个人的底线，“好吧，我和Lucas接过吻，如果他愿意我们也有机会过几个晚上，你说得没错，我在他的每一张清单上。”

 

赫迪拉捏着厄齐尔的脖子，不是太大的力道，所以面前的人还有余力做些挤眉弄眼的动作，“现在我们谁该被沉进河里？”“一起下去是个不错的主意。”厄齐尔凑上去吻他，赫迪拉只好松开手以免真的掐死他，“你真的在乎我和Lucas的事？不，绝对不是，你不能在我说了实话之后继续和我玩文字游戏。”

 

通常这一招对赫迪拉很有效，不过厄齐尔今天的运气肯定不太好，幸好赫迪拉在放倒他时还知道用手垫着他的头，“不管我说什么你都有自己的判断，先说说你觉得我在乎什么？”赫迪拉把自己卡在厄齐尔腿间，物理和性的双重压迫让厄齐尔有点愤怒，他明白自己没有过界，赫迪拉的作为超出了必要的程度，“你在乎什么和我有关系？你他妈的在这里磨磨蹭蹭了那么久就是不说句正经的话！”

 

惹怒厄齐尔不在赫迪拉的计划内，他只是试图分担出去一部分压力，但是他没有改变具有压迫性的姿势，“我说了实话，我在乎你和Lucas在那边的事，不止是你们的关系，你隐瞒了很多。我不是说你得对我完全敞开自己，但是在你指责我的时候，你自己也做得不怎么样。”

 

“现在轮到你来指责我了。”厄齐尔感觉到了赫迪拉的妥协，他又开始享受起这种强硬了，“你也可以选择不说话，可是你拐弯抹角地说了很多不相干的事情，因为你还是想要告诉我，Sami，直接说出来。”

 

“我考虑过和你一起过去英国人那里。”赫迪拉的确没有再隐瞒的必要了，不过他也不想让厄齐尔掌控主动权，“只是考虑，现在我不那么想了。尤其因为一个很私人的原因，我不能擅自打乱之前的计划。”“但是你想我知道。”厄齐尔已经全然不在意这种羞辱的姿势了，他把脚挂到赫迪拉腰上蹭着，“你一定还有什么要和我说的，Sam。”

 

这种称呼近乎是恶意的，而厄齐尔立马就遭到了报应，赫迪拉提着他的腰把他们的胯部贴在一起，他清楚地感觉到牛仔裤下面的勃起，厄齐尔知道自己的眼周一定开始发红了，他应该再说点什么嘲讽的话把一切引导回唇枪舌剑的战场上，可赫迪拉解开他牛仔裤上的铜扣，这个男人把脸埋下去咬着他的拉链拉开，那些发烫的气息喷在他敏感的性器上，“是的，我爱你。”

 

厄齐尔猛颤了一下软下腰，从喉咙里发出啜泣一样的呻吟，“去你妈的，Sami Khedira你这个混蛋！”彻头彻尾的混蛋，厄齐尔抓着赫迪拉的头发不让自己舒服到哭出来，他不该说这句话的，操他妈的混蛋！


	14. 014

“嗨，Phili。”只是声音就让拉姆紧绷起来，他挺直了背装模作样地翻过一页纸，给自己点时间放松下来，直到他的肩膀不再硬得像块石头他才转过身去面对波多尔斯基。

 

拉姆从不怀疑波多尔斯基有世界上最舒心的笑容，永远的灿烂而真诚，那双湛蓝的眼睛清澈通透，丝毫看不到厉色和野心。那个蓝色太过于干净和明亮，仿佛需要他还予同样的毫无保留。

 

拉姆绝不会那么做，可他还是同样笑出来，这是波多尔斯基操控人心的力量，拉姆甚至愿意主动走过去给他一个拥抱。

 

这个拥抱让他们迅速略过了那些足够剑拔弩张的部分，波多尔斯基在拥抱之后仍揽着拉姆的肩膀。

 

他们恢复到所有认识十年之久的人应有的那种关系，不是施魏因斯泰格和拉姆那样的，也不是波多尔斯基和施魏因斯泰格那样的，可那种羁绊就像放在拉姆肩膀上的那只手一样如此真实地存在着，单薄却牢固地把他们紧密联系在一起。

 

“你回去过科隆。”拉姆让那只手放在他肩膀上，实际上波多尔斯基也不会放太久，他很快拿下那只手，拉松了领带靠在拉姆的办公桌上，“我以为你不用社交网络。”

 

“我不用不表示我没有。这太鲁莽了。”波多尔斯基按着他拧起的眉头笑起来，拉姆讨厌的那种无所谓后果的笑容，“我想Lars也不会帮你黑我们的私人账号的。放轻松，所有人都知道我来自科隆，这不是问题。”

 

拉姆往后退了一步挥开他的手，他得让波多尔斯基明白这件事的严肃性，“没有人会这样留恋一个地方，也没有一个地方会这样迷信一个人，Lukas你已经不在那里了。”

 

“你没法改变自己的出身，”波多尔斯基耸了耸肩，他还在笑，瞳孔迎着光缩起来，“我永远都会回到科隆去，就像你不管怎样都会回到慕尼黑。”拉姆放下书看着他缩起的瞳孔，从波多尔斯基进来开始，他就没再看进去一个字，这个人到现在为止还被称为科隆的王子，“只是科隆的王子再也没有机会加冕了。”

 

“这无所谓，Phili。即使慕尼黑什么都不能给你，你也会抛弃所有的一切回去的。”波多尔斯基拥抱拉姆的方式太过于温柔，以至于像是满怀着同情和爱意，“他们不会什么都不给你，科隆给我归宿，慕尼黑给你权力。”

 

拉姆应该在第一时间推开他，可他同样拥抱上去，拍了拍波多尔斯基的肩膀，“我很抱歉……”

“你不觉得抱歉，别装腔作势，虽然那挺适合你的，你生来就是适合装模作样的人，可这对我不管用。”波多尔斯基用力的搂了他一下，拉姆觉得自己真应该一拳打掉他脸上的笑容，“老规矩，我的那份分一半给科隆。”

 

像是波多尔斯基说的那样，拉姆决定做些他生来就擅长的事情，“这不合规矩，你只能自己把钱送过去，希望别的人也能像科隆一样信任你。你知道的，只要你还活着，和科隆有关的事情就是你一个人的游戏。”

 

波多尔斯基被他的西装束缚得足够久，他刚从克洛泽那里回来，见了一些朋友——需要他穿西装见的“朋友”，他把那件价钱昂贵的西服脱下来搭在手上，“亲爱的Lammy，你可以不需要朋友，可是慕尼黑需要朋友。”

 

那双干净过头的蓝眼睛里很难透露出轻佻，拉姆在一瞬间觉得波多尔斯基是诚恳的，“给小帮派一些便利，会有人感激你的。毕竟他们连入伙的资本都没有，像是科隆、斯图加特还有法兰克福。”

 

第二个名称让拉姆有些愤怒，这种情绪不应该出现在他身上，他不能在办公室和波多尔斯基那么站着像两头对峙的野兽。

 

他不让自己去注意波多尔斯基手指上的戒圈，那些都过去了，他不能想那些极其遥远的事情，想想他们刚才的那个拥抱，他几乎用掉了整年份的温存和愧疚。

 

可那些愤怒仍源源不断地涌进他的身体里，他不想在波多尔斯基面前表现这些愤怒，他甚至都不想自己愤怒，他紧握着拳，手背上的血管很健康地清晰可见，拉姆似乎把他们之间积攒十年的温柔都拿了出来，“我知道那儿房子拆了，我没有告诉他，我很抱歉。”

 

他可能真的有点感到抱歉，波多尔斯基的情绪软化下来，眼睛里盛满了皮尔森湖的水，“这没什么，我们都知道对方做的事情是对的，不管什么时候，不管对谁。没有什么东西是永恒的，那间水族馆再过好几个十年都不会拆，可你一定不会去了。”

 

拉姆又皱起了眉，波多尔斯基总有办法激怒他，他笑起来，像波多尔斯基那样笑并不是想象中那么困难的事情，当然他有些不自然，不过这没什么，反正他让波多尔斯基也不自在起来。

“法兰克福。也许Lars Bender不会为我黑你的社交网络，可是我总有办法说动Sven Bender做点什么，就算他是多特蒙德的人。”

 

波多尔斯基也讨厌他的领带，尤其拉姆正把它重新打结勒在他的喉咙口的时候，他根本不适合温莎结。

 

“也许我知道得不如你早，可我也会知道，我最后总会知道很多最终毫无意义的事情，如果每个人都能像你一样我就会省去很多麻烦的事。毕竟法兰克福这种地方，连入伙的资格都没有，我还得花时间把这事忘掉。”拉姆放下那条领带，整了整领口把它们抚平。

 

波多尔斯基好不容易把那个该死的像是要勒死他的温莎结解开，他的脸有些涨红，拉姆走得很近，仰视他的目光藏在睫毛浓密的阴影里，他不知道那是什么神色，可一定不是他喜欢的，如果他清楚他会就抱住他，仿佛眼前这个小个子是一只在冬天迷路跑进他家里的瑟瑟发抖的小松鼠。

 

可能他现在就是这样，波多尔斯基还是抱住拉姆，把唇贴在他额角，声温柔得像是哭泣，“你做得到的，Phili，你会做得很完美的。”

 

他们没有给彼此一个真正的吻，实际上他们永远不会那么干，波多尔斯基揉乱拉姆一丝不苟的头发，拉姆抓着自己的头发叫住转身离开的人，“科隆的钱你得自己送过去，不用去找Basti，他得听我的。活着回来，Lukas。”

 

波多尔斯基转过身大笑，张开的双臂像是会再和之前一样拥抱他，“别说蠢话，我至少能活到200岁。”他举起手亲吻左手无名指上的戒圈，“做得好Philip，Basti会听你的，很久以前你就做到了。”


	15. 015

诺伊尔是个诚实而简单的人，那张脸上还未完全褪去天真的时候他就毫不掩盖自己的欲望，这个人不擅长分享，占有和夺取几乎是他的本能。而这大概是他在盖尔森基兴时所拥有的最好的一切。

 

赫韦德斯敞开身体无节制地容纳着他，诺伊尔沉溺于最原始的交媾，身下的人犹如无止境的欲望本身，用求索而贪婪的亲吻把他掠夺一空。他们的四肢、汗水还有精液都交缠在一起，赫韦德斯用力按着诺伊尔的头皮吻他，18岁的脸上是炽热明媚的阳光，“Manu你是最好的。”

 

他一直是最好的，渴求和野心浅显易懂地燃烧在他蓝色的眼珠里，以至于他在离开时甚至得到了尊重。忠诚对于他们都是沉重又浅薄的东西，但盖尔森基兴显然不是诺伊尔可以随意抛弃的过往，相反的，他竭力在自己身上留下坚不可摧的印记。

 

诺伊尔用力撞击着赫韦德斯，像是要把自己也一起埋进去。他像个新生儿赤裸着一无所有地紧抱着赫韦德斯，“不要忘记我。Bene。”赫韦德斯的手指摩挲着他汗津津的头皮，以为诺伊尔会就此哭出来，可是他们都没有，赫韦德斯抚摸他，亲吻他，“我不会的。”

 

事到如今诺伊尔足以回过头去嘲笑当时狼狈不堪的自己，只是他现在仍愿意把那句话重复上几百遍，即使他和赫韦德斯的关系看起来没有太大的变化。诺伊尔在门口就闻到了千层面的味道，于是一口回绝了关于午饭的邀请。

 

“下次让Philipp和我谈，至少他会假装喜欢千层面。”赫韦德斯拥抱他，慷慨得只差一个亲吻，实际上赫韦德斯的手艺并不坏，只是千层面，诺伊尔大概吃过世界上所有口味的千层面。

 

赫韦德斯用一口番茄酱塞住他对于千层面的所有指控，“我敢说你还没放芝士进去。”诺伊尔循着记忆翻出新鲜的马苏里芝士切了一块丢进锅里，他对这所房子熟悉得像是没有离开过。

 

他们聊那些琐碎得抓不住的东西，度假的沙滩，路边的花店，打折的咖啡馆，还有德拉克斯勒。“Jule……他在乎你的看法，虽然没什么必要，但是他在乎，你的看法，当然还有你。”赫韦德斯总是更宠溺德拉克斯勒的那个，愿意用几个吻来为闯祸的小东西求情，反正结果他们三个都满意，“希望他在乎我的方式不是把我的照片贴在枪靶上。”

 

赫韦德斯大笑起来，该怎么说，这两个人的想法出奇地相似，“我留了一张，放在皮夹里，背面写着你的电话，方便哪天警察局通知你去领我的尸体。”

 

诺伊尔用了三秒钟分辨出这不是玩笑，“……你有Jule或者Ralf，还有Mesut，”诺伊尔见过太多尸体，失去光泽的头发干枯灰败，眼睛浑浊而空洞，漂亮可爱的小雀斑会在惨白的皮肤上呈现出怎么灰暗的颜色，单只是假想的冰冷就足够他反胃，“不应该是我。”

 

赫韦德斯捧着他的脸，手指穿插进发间，微笑着，棕色的眼睛湿润而明亮，“Mesut不喜欢当挡箭牌。Jule太幼稚，Ralf太温柔，只有你，”赫韦德斯靠过去，皮肤呼吸摩擦过头皮的手指，诺伊尔看着他的Benedikt Höwedes真实温暖地在自己面前，脸上是18岁炽热明媚的阳光，“Manu你是最好的。”

 

这个吻没有犹豫也不容拒绝，Manuel Neuer亲吻Benedikt Höwedes本就是理所当然的事情，诺伊尔接触他，侵犯他，爱他，房间、沙发、纠缠的身体、番茄酱的香味，一切都像是从记忆里身体里抽出某些微不足道的部分支离破碎地拼凑在一起。

 

嘴唇干渴又荒芜，吞噬啃咬着像是只能用亲吻去存活，他们都不说话，在偷窃而来的时间里没有人说话。肢体犹如纽带和枷锁，他们以卑鄙可耻的姿态泰然自若地纠缠着彼此，像是互相牵制折磨的邪恶。

 

诺伊尔仰着头，赫韦德斯骑在他腰上伏下优美而色情曲线。诺伊尔的手指在他体内，火热的内壁挤压上来，挽留或推拒事到如今变得毫无意义，他用熟悉的方式开拓着熟悉的身体，诺伊尔如此确实地在这里，在这座房子里，赫韦德斯身体里，无可避免地留下存在的痕迹。

 

他们都喜欢痕迹，赫韦德斯咬在诺伊尔的脖子上，那是他给予的领地和勋章，而诺伊尔从不掩盖，乐于炫耀他们纵情欢愉之后的战场，那是明亮到沸腾的少年，他的Benedikt Höwedes。

 

赫韦德斯握着诺伊尔的性器坐下去，这具身体依然很好地接纳了他，在他身上起伏，放肆地呻吟和享受，阴茎拍打在他们的小腹上发出黏浊的声响。赫韦德斯如此用力地看着诺伊尔，那是一种明亮而艳丽的神色，那双棕色的瞳孔和这个柔软的身体就轻而易举地扼住了他。

 

恐惧和快感让诺伊尔变得更硬，赫韦德斯追寻着原始的欲望，丑陋的淫乱的不堪一击地浮现在他漂亮的脸上。可赫韦德斯扼着诺伊尔的手是有力的，没有恨或者爱，如他瞳孔里反射出的诺伊尔的脸，抹去所有浮华之后的强权和独占，足够在高潮之前杀死诺伊尔。

 

诺伊尔把赫韦德斯按在身下，高潮边缘的身体颤动着收缩，无从抵抗地对所有的撞击照单全收。那些眼泪都没有落下来，诺伊尔不能去看赫韦德斯，只是一遍一遍亲吻那双眼睛和睫毛上的水珠。

 

被遗忘的狼狈不堪猝不及防地重新回到诺伊尔身上，他还可以问几百遍的那句话，一如既往地会得到想要的答案。可什么东西堵在他的喉咙口，让诺伊尔只能像只离群的猛兽侵占赫韦德斯，赫韦德斯的甬道热情而柔软，永远都能接纳他。

 

高潮让赫韦德斯的头脑一片空白，诺伊尔的器官和体液充满了他的身体，那些眼泪终究还是掉下来，赫韦德斯还记得曾经说过的话，“我不会忘记你的。”

 

他们用很长时间来平复这场性爱，香烟，酒，沉默里的深呼吸，诺伊尔把那份焦灼和烟一起吐出来，他甚至都不应该走进这扇门。真正的谈话只需要几分钟，慕尼黑和盖尔森基兴都不准备改变什么，那些毗邻的酒店、赌场、俱乐部，在别人的地盘里德国人就只是德国人。

 

等赫韦德斯铲起大块煮干了的番茄酱时，诺伊尔知道自己该走了，他们不需要告别，也不知道怎么告别，“如果你不改主意，那就留着我的照片。”赫韦德斯看了他一会笑起来，那张照片大概会一直在那里，无论上面覆盖了什么东西，都在那里。

 

最后赫韦德斯把一罐过期了的Nutella到诺伊尔怀里把他扫地出门，德国帮的守门人捧着一罐过期的巧克力酱走在街上有些说不出的可笑，所以诺伊尔把它丢进了垃圾箱里，发出了好大的声音。


	16. 016

戈麦斯想回到自己的地盘去，尽管他在德国帮里已经过了最好的那段日子，如今围绕着他的只有非议和更多的非议，可他宁可回去面对德国人与生俱来的挑剔，也不愿意在这里忍受意大利人娘娘腔的两面三刀。

这里的人需要他，可又不信任他，带着可笑幼稚的妄想，用一些廉价的吹捧敷衍他，戈麦斯偶尔也焦躁于他的成功来得过于缓慢，不过毫无疑问地，他坚信自己会在这里取得成功的，过去他在斯图加特和慕尼黑就是那么干的，现在在佛罗伦萨也一样。

可他还是想尽快回到慕尼黑去，虽然斯图加特给了他更多的尊重，而最终是慕尼黑拥有了他的忠诚和所有的不甘。戈麦斯曾想在这里大干一场，不止是一些地盘和钱——他可不是来当一个出色的小混混的——他会完成一份伟大的事业，伟大到能在慕尼黑甚至德国帮里得到一席之地的事业。他为此做好了一切的准备，一只耳朵、几根手指甚至可以是腿或者某个不那么重要的内脏，然而他极为强健的身体在猜忌和怀疑面前不堪一击。

施魏因施泰格爬下床，毫不掩饰地赤裸着精壮的肉体，他是慕尼黑真正的宠儿，一段并不成功的婚姻关系如同一个无伤大雅的玩笑，科隆和慕尼黑对其中的隐秘都默契地保持缄默。这放纵了他在任何场合亲吻不曾戴上手指的戒指，戈麦斯却没有什么机会直面那枚戒指。施魏因施泰格吻他的嘴唇上还有香槟的味道，他们醉得很快，本能地更彻底地侵犯对方，施魏因施泰格的声音因为高潮而发抖，湿润的眼睛绿成一潭不见底的湖水，“Mario你是最棒的。”  
施魏因施泰格再怎么真诚，也只能评价戈麦斯的床上功夫，在慕尼黑决定送戈麦斯去佛罗伦萨时他能做的只是适时地保持沉默。

他们在送别的派对上跳舞，施魏因施泰格牵着他不停地转圈，戈麦斯在晕眩中紧紧地握着施魏因施泰格的手，忍不住去摸索他空空如也的无名指。

惯性把他们甩在一起，施魏因施泰格的胸口剧烈地起伏着，戈麦斯的身上还残存着那种晕眩感，扶着施魏因施泰格的肩膀去碰他的嘴唇。施魏因施泰格揪住戈麦斯的衣领，眼角不可控制地抽搐着，他没有推开戈麦斯，任那个吻把他也变得头晕目眩，那些怒气充斥在他脑子里，蒸腾着融化他仅有的那些理智，他紧紧地抓住戈麦斯的手腕，以免做出更可怕的事情来。

他在一片咒骂和碰撞中粗鲁地挤出一条路，嘈杂的人和音乐都像存在于另一个时空里，施魏因施泰格在泳池边再一次揪住了戈麦斯的衣领，那种巨大的将他淹没的愤怒死死扼住他的喉咙，让他几乎想把同样的痛苦加诸到戈麦斯身上，以至于施魏因施泰格把戈麦斯推进水里时以为自己会就这样淹死他。

他在岸边看着那些气泡挣扎着平静下来后跳了进去，掀起的水花拍在他们脸上，他在水里冷静了几秒钟，蹲下去拉下戈麦斯的裤子把阴茎整个含进嘴里。器官勃起得很快，耸动着把水也一起挤进他喉咙里，施魏因施泰格只有很少的时间站起来换气，窒息感让喉管更紧密地挤压着龟头，前液的味道被冲得很淡，这方便他集中注意力把戈麦斯更快地推向高潮。

戈麦斯知道自己不会再有那么糟糕的性爱了，他毫无准备也无力抵抗，快感绝望又迅速地占领了他的感官，而身下的人丝毫不愿让他从交媾中得到任何快乐，更多的快感涌上来麻痹着他的神经，戈麦斯试图让自己残存一丝理智，可实际上他正靠在泳池边上痛苦而放浪的呻吟着，不得不把手肘顶在池边用以撑住发软的膝盖。

漂在水面上的白色泡沫正提醒着他刚才的丑态毕露，施魏因施泰格站起来吐掉嘴里的精液，他们呼吸急促地对视着，像是两只饥肠辘辘又食不下咽的野兽。戈麦斯发现施魏因施泰格的眼睛被该死的射灯照成让人不快的紫色，他将要去的佛罗伦萨的颜色。施魏因施泰格又变回了那个风趣温和的男人，主动献上一个吻，这是一个寡淡的吻，满是泳池里消毒水的气味，他用极为拙劣的方式给这场闹剧画上句号，“对不起，Mario我很抱歉。”

事到如今戈麦斯也不知道施魏因施泰格到底在为什么事道歉，他想要原谅的不是这个男人，但他同样不知道应该去原谅别的什么人。他可能一直在等待同样的一句话，来自曾毫无理智的追捧他又毫不犹豫的丢弃他的人那里。他会原谅他们的，在切掉他们的尾指之后，他就会全然地原谅他们了。

毕竟他是属于慕尼黑的，戈麦斯渴望成为其中值得称道的那部分，然而他随着时间的推移，他越来越不确定自己是否真正置身于其中。  
男孩儿撞进他怀里的姿势显然是个不合格的扒手，没能在被抓住后第一时间拔出刀来，男孩只是请求着，用他所剩无几的愧疚和羞愧，“对不起先生，请原谅我先生。”

他有着一张标准的巴伐利亚面孔，和那些不值一提的脸一样的面孔。那些脸一张张浮现，又一张张消亡，最终只剩下男孩子瑟缩在他强壮的手臂之间，戈麦斯听到自己说，“在我砍掉你的手指之前快滚。”

你看，他最终还是全然地谅解他们了。

戈麦斯在慕尼黑还有不少产业，只有穆勒还会偶尔撬进他空置的房子里。他记得那是个要命的圣诞节，他忍不住在异国扬起的微笑，见鬼的他从来没在房子里看到过那么大的圣诞树。  
穆勒醉醺醺的站在一个纸箱子里，唠唠叨叨地说着这一年他错过的每一件事。穆勒不厌其烦地念叨着每个人——戈麦斯记得的或者根本没听过的——像是准备花上一整个晚上说遍慕尼黑的每一个名字。

直到巴德施图贝尔把穆勒从那个纸箱子里弄出来，“圣诞快乐，Mario。”他并不比穆勒好上多少，镜头调了好一阵焦距戈麦斯才看清楚他同样喝得通红的脸，穆勒亲热的挤到镜头面前，他把大半身体靠在巴德施图贝尔身上，嘴撅到了屏幕上，“我们都很想你！”戈麦斯大笑起来，如果他更不稳重一点，就应该立马回慕尼黑去。

巴德施图贝尔擦了一把屏幕上的口水，他得代替肩膀上的家伙给戈麦斯道个歉，这地方被弄的一团糟，从二楼窗口吊进来的圣诞树弄坏了一个窗户，他们不得不多喝点酒来御寒，结果打碎了两个酒瓶和几个杯子。oh shit！现在他还得小心身上这个停不下嘴又酒气熏天的家伙踩到碎玻璃上！巴德施图贝尔对着镜头笑，希望自己的表情不要太扭曲，“是的，我们都很想你。”

现在戈麦斯站在自己的家门前，并不那么情愿打开门，他可以想象那种毫无生气的场景，所有的家具都盖着白布落上厚厚的灰尘，散发着和他一样发霉的腐朽味道。

然而穆勒坐在他的沙发背上重重地跌进沙发里，除了扬起的粉尘之外，并没有太多的真实感。巴德施图贝尔还带着他那不知道第几顶鸭舌帽，因为手里的游戏机没有第一时间掐死他的死党，“上帝！你就不能安静两分钟吗？！就两分钟！”

  
“谁都不能让上帝安静两分钟。”穆勒布道一般张开手，戈麦斯把他拉起来，“起来吧上帝先生。”两个小伙子都给了他拥抱，巴德施图贝尔把永远过不了关的游戏机塞进口袋里，“我回去找Basit。”

  
穆勒把他踹出门，迫不及待地送上自己的嘴唇，他重新爬到沙发背上，戈麦斯站在他的腿间，他们的大腿亲密又下流地贴在一起。穆勒把腿缠在戈麦斯的腰上，年轻的性器官散发着热烈的色情气息。

  
他们用性爱交换着疼痛和力量，戈麦斯觉得自己是一个掠夺者，他从穆勒年轻的肉体上得到鲜活地跳跃着的能量，像唾液里的苹果味起泡酒，轻快地充盈着他的身体，把一切的腐朽都一扫而空。

穆勒在高潮的时候紧紧攀缠在他身上，虎牙在他的耳朵脖子上咬出一系列属于Thomas Müller的痕迹，“Mario，你是最棒的。”戈麦斯相信这一点，比以往任何时候都确信这一点。

直到胡梅尔斯坐下戈麦斯才意识到更为年轻的掌事者们已经坐稳了在德国帮里的位置。他保持着那种有点刻意的漫不经心，“我以为我们只要伸出根手指就能把事情解决了。”“你想切哪个指头下来？”盖尔森基兴愿意在任何事情上给多特蒙德找点不痛快，不过赫韦德斯显然和胡梅尔斯有相同的疑问，“同样的，我以为我们早就说好了，Mario负责出手，让克拉默跟着Toni，必要的时候Sami会出手帮忙，我带着那些精力过剩的小伙子们以防万一。我们还坐在这里干什么？”

施魏因施泰格安抚地笑起来，他已经可以任意地摆出友好慈悲的姿态了，“别着急，我们只是需要准备一个PlanB。”默特萨克站起来给自己倒了杯酒，他希望这是他最后一次和这些人一起坐在这里。当然他喜欢在座的所有人，可实际上他对权力毫无兴趣，“如果你把放那些冲动的年轻人出去乱干一气也叫做Plan的话，那我们已经有了。”

施魏因施泰格不慌不忙地沿着桌子转了一整圈，六个酒杯位置合适地摆在桌面上，“即使是PlanB我们也得确保万无一失。先生们，喝点酒，来想想我们那些跃跃欲试的小朋友里有谁能胜任的。”戈麦斯知道现在该他说话了，他得提出一两个足以替代自己的名字。德国人的苛刻让他们把武器提前指向自己的脑袋、胸口和后背，以便需要的时候抢在别人之前对自己开上一枪。

  
他沉默在那里，不想由任何人取代自己的位置。认真的，戈麦斯已经太久没有做成什么漂亮的事了，并不愿意和任何人分享机会，即便对方只是个PlanB。剩下的人并没有看着他，这不是一件简单的事，他们不急于得到答案，只有酒杯磕碰在桌子上的声响，和偶尔交换的眼神。

  
这让戈麦斯感到焦躁，那些酒在他胃里搅成一大块，怒气冲冲地横冲直撞着把他的脑袋烧得一片火热。戈麦斯猛地站起来，大步走到酒柜边给自己续上满满一杯威士忌喝下去，他的目光和酒精同样辛辣起来，“我不需要PlanB。”  
格策是被波多尔斯基钳着脖子拖进门的，此刻正有点无措地坐在施魏因施泰格和胡梅尔斯中间。他环顾四周紧张地舔了好几次嘴唇，他不知道自己被安排在了什么位置，他还没准备好那么快卷入这种大场面，他应该穿的正式一点再抹点发胶，再不济至少换条不用在坐下时需要用手提着裤裆的裤子。

  
“说到哪里了？”波多尔斯基坐到默特萨克身边，一个离施魏因施泰格足够远的位置，大个子和他碰了杯，“PlanB。”

  
“我想我刚带进来一个，没有比Mario更好的选择了。”格策扫过屋子里的所有人，神情生涩但毫不胆怯，他的目光并没有在戈麦斯身上停留太久，可戈麦斯注视着他。男孩——在戈麦斯看来他年轻得只能被称为男孩——眼里燃烧着茁壮的渴求的光芒，似乎一切已经被这句话盖棺定论。

  
施魏因施泰格举起酒杯时转头避开了波多尔斯基的眼睛，但是总有人会得到他该得到的东西。然后是胡梅尔斯，他轻轻撞了一下赫韦德斯的杯子，盖尔森基兴的头目并没有给他什么好脸色，他还在观察格策。默特萨克对这一切摆出一张漠不关心的脸，尽和波多尔斯基说些琐碎又毫无价值的东西。

  
Mario Götze坐直了背，所有的真诚、渴望和野心都写在他年轻到还堪称稚嫩的脸上，他把这样的脸急切地展现在每个人有权力给予他机会的人面前，试图打动他们。

  
赫韦德斯比默特萨克快上一点，每个人的脸都开始露出一点笑容，几个酒杯碰在一块，却被默特萨克的手挡在中间，“最后一个问题，谁领头？”

  
“波尔蒂。”毫无疑问的。

  
酒杯发出清脆的碰撞声，男孩拿着酒走到戈麦斯面前，笑起来的眼角柔和地微微下垂，“你好，我是Mario Götze。”


	17. 番外 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穿插在正文时间线中，一些正文里表述出来有些累赘，但也值得写一写的东西，每篇CP不同，会在开头标明

理智与情感

Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos

 

高潮强烈而可耻，克罗斯虚焦地盯着天花板，那个名字在他喉咙里翻滚了好几百次，但没能在这种时候叫出来。情欲冷却后的身体开始发抖，冷或者恐惧，克罗斯没有自己想象得那样无法面对自己的感情，这不过是一种虚伪的遮掩，虚伪到他也不明白到底在遮掩什么。譬如他敢于在Miro Klose的办公室想着他老师的脸自慰，却不会说我喜欢你。

 

“我是个软弱的人。”克洛泽在告解室的另一边钉住翘起的木板，克罗斯以为自己永远不会走进来，他说得很轻，介于想让人听到和不想让人听到之间，“我无法远离一个显而易见的错误。”

 

“没有人能做到远离错误，这和一个人是否软弱更没有关系。”克洛泽拉开隔板上的小窗，把锯下的废料准确地弹到克罗斯鼻子上，“我以为你是来找我一起去买咖啡壶的。”

 

他在过马路的时候牵克洛泽的手，心跳得飞快，年长者的手用恰当的力道回握他，直到付账前都没有松开。这种感觉很奇妙，他们买了咖啡壶和一对配套的杯子，说着克罗地亚的咖啡、教堂里坏了的长凳和克洛泽办公室里那张沙发。那种潮热从克洛泽握着的那块皮肤四散开去，克罗斯不由得将手握得更紧，他有些紧张地去看他的老师，后者给了他一个纵容的笑。

 

这让他头脑发昏，他把东西放在柜台上拿出信用卡，克罗斯能感觉到克洛泽正用一种温存的笑意看着他，这最终导致了他趁收银员去刷卡的功夫亲了克洛泽一下，在唇角上，带点湿润的意味。

 

“我很抱歉，Miro。”克洛泽拍了拍沙发上的空位，克罗斯就只好端着咖啡坐过去，而几个小时之前他就在这个位置上想着身边的人射了一次。克洛泽抬了抬眉毛，“因为你给我买新的咖啡壶只肯再附带两个杯子？”克罗斯用茶匙搅着咖啡，在杯子里碰出七零八落的响声，“你知道我在说什么。那个吻！我不该吻你，肯定不该那样吻你。把你当作我的情人，好像我们有点心知肚明的暧昧关系。可是不是这样的！”他说得太快，涨红了整张脸，“我已经不是17岁的小鬼了，你不能总摆出无关紧要的样子把我当个孩子糊弄我。这不是什么尊敬崇拜，只需要你摸的头或者夸奖几句就能够填满的欲望，我甚至会想和你在这里做爱。”他们出现了一种尴尬的沉默，克罗斯觉得自己把一切都搞砸了，他有点想逃，可被克洛泽的绿眼睛那么看着他根本动不了。

 

“这不是一个软弱的人能说出的话。”克洛泽说得很慎重，他不想让克罗斯觉得这只是一句缓和气氛的话，“你当然不是7年前的17岁小鬼，但对我来说你还是太年轻了。我不会用这种方式糊弄你，可还是希望你能想得更清楚一点。”克洛泽的吻没有丝毫糊弄的意思，克罗斯感觉那条舌头热烈而长久地缠在自己的口腔里，灵活地勾弄出他心底的欲望，可他把克洛泽压倒在沙发上时，后者又变回了他的老师，“不行，Toni，我们不能在这里。也不是现在。”克罗斯深深地看着那双平静的眼睛，他重重地栽到克洛泽身上，用力在颈间印下一个吻。

 

拉姆很清楚克罗斯是个极有耐心并且难缠的人，这点曾让他们的很多对手吃尽了苦头，现在克罗斯就在那么对付他。“我们有更好的人选，你应该留在我们身边。而且你不能不给我任何理由就让我把你送到加泰帮手里。”克罗斯相信拉姆，这不是一个会乱说话的人，可他仍在犹豫，这是一件有关克洛泽的事。他想得太过于投入，以至于诺伊尔进来的时候把他吓得够呛，“你们这是什么表情？我又不是在床上抓到你们。”

 

他几乎是被拉姆轰出了房间，“我不敢相信你为了这种理由要求换去做人质！我会把你送走，但是你最好自己去告诉Miro。”克罗斯皱着眉头，他必须离开Miro，必须那么做。


	18. 番外 002

词不达意

Holger Badstuber/Thomas Müller

 

巴德施图贝尔醒来的时候觉得自己的两条腿都断了，没受伤的左腿比右腿更难受，从全然的麻木到酸胀，然后是一阵一阵地刺痛，等腿恢复知觉后他便毫不犹豫地把枕在他腿上的穆勒踢下了床，“你这混蛋想压断我另一条腿吗？回你的窝里睡觉去！”

 

穆勒重重地跌到了地板上，他爬起来迷迷糊糊地扒着床沿往床头挪动着，巴德施图贝尔把枕头砸在他脸上，穆勒趴在枕头咧大嘴笑，打出了一个响亮的酒嗝。

 

这个醉鬼！巴德施图贝尔现在可没法把他拽到床上来，说实在的他也不想那么干，所以他只能看穆勒趴在他的床沿上说些毫无重点和逻辑的玩意。如果不是认识这家伙十几年，巴德施图贝尔一定会揍他，即使断了一条腿。

 

他们在这方面有点小聪明，巴德施图贝尔也曾想过做个正经的行业，不过这在他第一天在杂货店打工就弄出来两瓶伏特加之后就被抛诸脑后了。学生可没那么多钱买整瓶的好酒，也没什么藏酒的好地方，他们把酒分成小份的卖出去，120块的酒足足卖了300块，那会他们只有13岁。

 

穆勒很快就又发展出新的产业，他们捡烟蒂，然后把里面没烧完的烟丝收集起来重新卷好了卖。等他们升上七年级的时候，已经是附近四个街区所有学校的供货商了。

 

巴德施图贝尔再也没想过什么做个正经的行业，他坐在楼顶的阴影里抽自己产的烟，混了好几种烟丝劲道很大，他们现在小有一笔财产，两个15岁的小鬼有这样的生意绝对不是什么好事。

 

不过穆勒可不在乎，他不知道从哪儿窜出来枕着巴德施图贝尔的大腿躺下，“我们知道该怎么做而且做得很不错，我们天生就是干这个的。Holger我们会出人头地的，我们会在慕尼黑出人头地的！”巴德施图贝尔看着那个称得上痴呆的笑，忍住了没把烟灰弹进他嘴里，“Thomas你是个白痴。”

 

加入慕尼黑的时候这家伙高兴得像是疯了，巴德施图贝尔一脸嫌恶的想把身上的酒鬼甩下去，最后还是让穆勒趴在他背上睡着了。

 

施魏因斯泰格拍拍他的肩膀，“还习惯吗？Thomas一定很习惯，他刚才都拖着Miro拼酒了。” 巴德施图贝尔一起笑起来，他回头看了一眼确保背上的家伙睡着了，“他有活力得过头，而且永远不会枯竭，虽然很烦人，但是真不赖。”

 

喝醉的Thomas Müller就是个灾难，巴德施图贝尔不得不听他说话，这时候骂他白痴或者叫他闭嘴都毫无用处。他只能听穆勒说拉姆三十米开外的好枪法，说克洛泽的眼睛冰冷得像块绿色的翡翠，在他开始说自己做得有多棒的时候巴德施图贝尔知道自己一定得打断他了。

 

穆勒费力地抓着他的手，“一切都棒透了，你真该去感受一下，我很早就说过慕尼黑是个绝好的地方，我们以前干的那些根本算不上什么！如果你运气实在太坏我可以分你一点，但Holger你一定得在这儿。”

 

一时间巴德施图贝尔觉得穆勒是清醒的，这家伙牢牢地看着他，眼睛里充盈着璀璨的光，这让他没能第一时间把穆勒推到地上去。

 

巴德施图贝尔为此怒气冲冲地躺倒在床上，穆勒还拽着他的手，趴着枕头上看起来像是睡着了。于是巴德施图贝尔只好把自己往下挪了一点好让穆勒继续抓着他的手，该死的。

 

子弹打进他腿里的时候痛得让巴德施图贝尔以为自己被一颗达姆弹给打中了，他蜷缩在翻倒的车身后听枪子像暴雨一样噼里啪啦地打在铁皮上，他的腿一定断了，从骨头里热得发烫，流出来的血却冷透了，他的右膝以下彻底失去了知觉。

 

巴德施图贝尔意识到自己可能死在这里的时候只觉得自己运气不太好，在他第一次偷酒出来卖的时候就预料到了这样的一天。他们这样的人是无法善终的，这曾让他愁眉苦脸了好一阵，不过现在这些都要结束了。

 

穆勒抱着他滚到一边时巴德施图贝尔痛得连骂人的力气都没有了，他不想听穆勒唠叨他是怎么冲过两把冲锋枪和一辆爆炸的车跑到他身边的，他只想好好地睡一觉，可穆勒实在太吵了。

他的声音盖过了枪声、人声、汽车刺耳的刹车声，巴德施图贝尔耳朵里除了穆勒之外听不到别的声音，他听到那个不着调的家伙说，“Holger记得我说的么？我们会在慕尼黑出人头地的，你他妈的只要醒着回去就行了！”

 

托穆勒的福他没能晕过去，这只瘦猴子把他背回去的时候几次碰到了他的伤腿，不过巴德施图贝尔觉得自己全身都在痛，这让他的右腿不那么难受了。

 

穆勒站在床头朝他挤眉弄眼，巴德施图贝尔想对他说句感谢的话——这可真难说出口，可是沃尔法特医生在这会撬出了打断他胫骨的那颗子弹，“Thomas……噢！去他妈的！”穆勒表情滑稽地把枕头和别的几样的东西砸到了他脸上，大笑着跳上床差点压断他的肋骨，“见鬼的Holger我救了你的命！”

 

穆勒不知道什么时候爬上的床，巴德施图贝尔看着脑袋边上那张傻透了的脸，他不太情愿地用嘴唇去碰了一下他的脸，同时觉得自己也傻透了。

 

穆勒好像是被弄醒了，他摸了一下自己的脸，笑得眼睛里满是璀璨的光，然后揪住巴德施图贝尔的衣领给了他一个充满啤酒花涩味的深吻。“Thomas Müller！”巴德施图贝尔毫不犹豫地把他踹下了床，“给我出去！”

 

穆勒一脸郁闷地揉着头跨过醉得像尸体的诺伊尔，循着咖啡的香味坐到拉姆的身边，他抓过拉姆的杯子喝下一大口咖啡，满嘴还是那个充满涩味的吻。拉姆侧着头看他，“Holger怎么样？”穆勒把头顶到桌子上撞了几下，“不好，一点都不好。”


	19. 番外 003

四个吻

Benedikt Höwedes/Julian Draxler

 

First

德拉克斯勒看着一片雪摇摇晃晃地落在赫韦德斯嘴唇上，赫韦德斯舔掉那滴水珠又抿了一下唇，这让他的唇染上一层水色，在圣诞节满街暖洋洋的灯光下泛出暧昧的光泽。他的心跳有点快，脚步软得像是天上打着旋飘下来的雪花，但是他还是挤过人群跑到赫韦德斯身边一头扎进他怀里。

 

不出所料地赫韦德斯抱紧他，用手搓着他发红的耳朵，德拉克斯勒闻着赫韦德斯围巾上那种干净而温暖的味道，他的眼眶有点发热，赫韦德斯和他顶着额头，笑得弯起来的眼睛里缀满了星光。

 

他的心口燥热得像是有什么要喷涌而出，可赫韦德斯的眼睛让他平静下来，他有些犹豫，过速的心跳用力推了他一把，德拉克斯勒哆哆嗦嗦地亲在赫韦德斯的嘴唇上，这个吻轻得像是片雪花，德拉克斯勒都不敢相信自己真的吻上去了，而赫韦德斯用重得多的力道回吻他，轻轻的笑声从相贴的唇边泄露出来。

 

德拉克斯勒的脸通红，赫韦德斯眼里堆满着温暖的笑意，连声音都是暖烘烘的，“圣诞快乐Julian。”德拉克斯勒再去亲了他一下，比刚才用力得多也真实得多，赫韦德斯笑着揉他的头发，他应该也说句圣诞快乐的，可德拉克斯勒捧着赫韦德斯的脸，声音还有点发紧， “我爱你Benni。还有圣诞快乐。”赫韦德斯有些惊讶，可随即温柔地填满了他们之间仅有的那点空隙，“我也爱你。”

 

这是德拉克斯勒在盖尔森基兴的第二个圣诞节，诺伊尔从前面回过头找他们，那些装着礼物的盒子砸在他的头上，德拉克斯勒做了个鬼脸躲到赫韦德斯的身后，让赫韦德斯用围巾把他裹起来，他的鼻子埋进那个好闻的雪松一样干净的味道里，他们在热闹的街上逆着人流缓慢前行，赫韦德斯一直握着他的手没有放开。

 

Second

德拉克斯勒花上所有的时间和赫韦德斯待在一起，他穿着睡衣坐在赫韦德斯的床上，湿漉漉的头发掉下几滴水珠，赫韦德斯把吹风机递给他，“我不会帮你吹头发的。”德拉克斯勒把吹风机开到最大，这样他就不用听到赫韦德斯叫他回自己的房间去睡觉。

 

赫韦德斯没有认真赶他出去过，黑暗里他们都醒着，听着彼此辗转反侧后试图伪装平静的呼吸声，德拉克斯勒往赫韦德斯身边挪了一点，想不好是不是应该抱上去，赫韦德斯叹了口气，伸手过来搂住他的肩膀，“Julian，听我说。明天开始，回去上学，也回自己的房间睡觉去。”

 

德拉克斯勒掐紧怀里抱着的枕头，像是死死扼住了自己的脖子，他说不出话来甚至不能呼吸，赫韦德斯靠近一些摸着他的后背，“这没有你想得那么困难和痛苦，只是Manu走了而已，我们都得在人生的某个时候作个选择，现在Manu选择了慕尼黑，这不表示我必须要悲伤得像被整个世界抛弃了一样，实际上我没这个时间，也没有这个必要。”

 

德拉克斯勒觉得这段时间积聚的愤怒都像潮水一样褪去，而他是退潮时搁浅在沙滩上的鱼。他紧抱着枕头全身冰冷，不能想赫韦德斯说这些话的表情，可他听得出来还是那种温暖的语调，这种温暖如针刺一样扎进他的身体，每个毛孔都收缩疼痛着叙述着他的徒劳无功和无能为力。

 

德拉克斯勒咬着牙，他的心口酸胀着不断涌出苦涩的液体，流过他的每一根血管把他整个人侵蚀一空，他像只空荡荡的皮囊，却有力得可怕。德拉克斯勒紧抓赫韦德斯的肩膀把人压进床垫里，在混乱的撕咬后他贴着赫韦德斯的唇磨蹭着，尝得到眼泪的咸味，德拉克斯勒觉得这都不是自己的声音，“我不会走，我会选择你的。”

 

赫韦德斯捧着德拉克斯勒的脸去亲吻他的眼睛，睫毛上沾着的水珠微咸，“晚安，Julian，谢谢。”赫韦德斯想起自己也曾有过那么年轻并且天真的时候。

 

Third

德拉克斯勒并没有听校长在讲什么，他本就不太爱念书，一个月前他开了第一枪，确切地说是六枪，那具身体在地上弹跳得像一条缺氧的鱼，如果不是赫韦德斯要求，他甚至都不想回来念完高中。

 

接过毕业证书的时候德拉克斯勒也没有笑，有人说过他笑起来像赫韦德斯后他就很少笑了，他不是赫韦德斯的弟弟或者儿子，也不想成为什么弟弟或者儿子，他揍过每一个说这话的人，然后在赫韦德斯面前委屈得像个符合他年纪的孩子。

 

德拉克斯勒以为赫韦德斯不会来的，他们和勒沃库森冲突不断，德拉克斯勒都不知道自己怎么还会来参加毕业典礼。他随意地把证书夹在手臂下面，神情淡漠的与人合照，直到赫韦德斯气喘吁吁地出现在礼堂门口。

 

德拉克斯勒像16岁时那样跑过去扎进赫韦德斯怀里，赫韦德斯身上泛着硫磺、铁销和血的味道，德拉克斯勒手忙脚乱地在他身上摸索着，赫韦德斯顶着他的额头，“我保证我身上的都不是我的血，不过我大衣下面的样子不太好看，我想你得自己去舞会了，很抱歉Julian。”

实际上在第一句之后德拉克斯勒就不再听赫韦德斯在说什么了，他看着赫韦德斯眼睛里柔软的神色，这两年他已经很少看到赫韦德斯流露出这样纯粹的温柔了，德拉克斯勒觉得鼻子有些发酸，他在自己哭出来之前吻上赫韦德斯的唇。

 

这是一个真正的接吻，德拉克斯勒舔吻着赫韦德斯的唇瓣，轻咬着嘴角等着赫韦德斯拒绝他的时候把舌头伸进去。赫韦德斯没有接受也没有拒绝，任由德拉克斯勒带着某种他看来毫无必要的执着在他嘴里胡搅蛮缠，最后他咬住德拉克斯勒的舌尖，用不容反抗的温和力道把德拉克斯勒的舌头推回去。

 

“我真的不能参加你的毕业舞会，去找全校最漂亮的姑娘跳舞。”赫韦德斯的声音冷得像块铁，却没有阻止德拉克斯勒蹭进他的颈窝里，“就算你根本不喜欢她。”德拉克斯勒从他满身的硝烟味里闻着透出来的雪松一样的干净味道，低声哀求着，“我讨厌学校，这里离你太远了，我不能想象哪天你需要我的时候我正坐在教室里解什么二元方程，我讨厌这一切，但是不管怎么说我今天毕业了，别留我一个人。”

 

赫韦德斯卷着德拉克斯勒蹭在自己脸颊边上的头发，一时间涌起一阵愧疚，他的不快乐把德拉克斯勒变得这样小心翼翼，“对不起Julian，如果你觉得和我吃个晚饭可以弥补错过毕业舞会的遗憾的话，我想请你吃个饭。”德拉克斯勒几乎欢呼起来，他还想去吻赫韦德斯，被按下脑袋揉了两把，那双温暖的唇贴在他额头上，“恭喜毕业，我的小兔子。”

 

The Last？

Manuel Neuer和Mats Hummels谁更讨厌一点根本不是个命题。德拉克斯勒把杯子重重地砸到赫韦德斯面前，咖啡在白色的桌面上留下一滩污迹，“再过几天多特蒙德是会把生意和地盘都让给我们么？”德拉克斯勒讨厌自己声音里的那种尖刻，但是更讨厌赫韦德斯锁骨上那个明显的吻痕。

 

赫韦德斯用纸巾吸干桌面上的咖啡，昨晚他和胡梅尔斯消磨了太多的时间，以致他的声音有点哑，“这和胡梅尔斯是哪边的人没有关系，我现在需要他帮我解决一些事情，忘掉一些事情。”黑咖啡的苦味让他皱起了眉，“我不知道我的感情问题也是我们的早餐话题了。”

 

余下的时间里德拉克斯勒没有再说话，他紧紧地抿着唇，怒气冲冲地把能碰到的一切东西弄出巨大的响声来。赫韦德斯把涂满了果酱的面包塞进嘴里，看起来对德拉克斯勒的动作毫不关心。

 

德拉克斯勒忍无可忍地踢开椅子，凳脚在地板上划出刺耳的声音，“Benni！！”这会他又不知道该说什么了，他记得赫韦德斯说我不需要你时那种冰冷的语调，那时候他正被愤怒冲昏了头脑，对这句话甚至有点得意的味道。

 

现在他开始害怕，这种口吻会被用在自己身上。“如果你现在还不想说……”赫韦德斯收起他们的碗盘放进水槽里，德拉克斯勒让出足够通过的道路，又跟在他身后，他握着拳，指甲掐进肉里，怒气在胸口翻滚起伏又无从宣泄。

 

赫韦德斯很快冲干净那些盘子，他转过身被德拉克斯勒猛拉进怀里，德拉克斯勒已经长得要比他高了，几乎是压迫着他靠在水槽边上。赫韦德斯想开口宽慰他一下，却被突如其来的亲吻打断。

 

德拉克斯勒已经找到了一些接吻的门道，舌头灵活地在他口腔里舔舐吮吸，这可能有点效果，赫韦德斯给了他一些似有似无的回应，这让德拉克斯勒更卖力起来，他的手试图钻进赫韦德斯的裤腰里。他们纠缠了几下，赫韦德斯紧紧地扣住他的手，棕色的眼睛里没有情欲的颜色，“停下来，Julian我不会和你做爱的。”

 

德拉克斯勒执拗地把自己硬挤进赫韦德斯腿间，他的眼睛通红，“Benni这不公平！你可以原谅Manu……诺伊尔，现在又和胡梅尔斯混在一起，一个背叛了我们背叛了你的人！一个多特蒙德的混蛋！我却连一个吻都不可以！我爱你Benni！从我第一次吻你的圣诞节开始！你现在告诉我你需要胡梅尔斯但是不需要我！”

 

赫韦德斯忍耐着没有给他一拳，他摸着少年日益成长起来的眉目眼角，德拉克斯勒几近绝望地再吻上去，这次赫韦德斯没有接纳他。德拉克斯勒一点一点在他唇上啄吻着，“Benni我长大了，我是个男人，你可以给我机会，我会做得比他们都更好，而且我永远不会离开你。”

 

赫韦德斯捧着他的脸拉开，轻轻地摇头，“我也爱你Julian，所以我不会和你做爱，你和Manu和Mats都不一样，你没有必要和他们比较。我需要你，但这不是我们发生关系的理由，再长大一点，我的小伙子。”赫韦德斯的拳头很重，德拉克斯勒觉得自己的胃都要翻出来了，他趴在水槽上呕吐，把那顿味同嚼蜡的早餐都吐出来，赫韦德斯站在边上抚摸他的后背，“Jule我爱你。”

 

德拉克斯勒能感觉到那温暖的声音里有多痛苦。这次赫韦德斯甚至没有亲吻他的额头。


	20. 番外 004

Young And Beautiful

Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels，Benedikt Höwedes/Manuel Neuer

 

胡梅尔斯盯着天花板，耳边的呼吸声有序而平静，他从小混迹在慕尼黑，对北威州的恩怨还能生出一些调侃来。他和赫韦德斯在之前的几天里相处得不错，他们没把浴缸隔成两半也没在床上画蓝白或者黄黑的线，他陪着赫韦德斯吃过这座城市里一半以上的意大利千层面（在他还没吐之前），赫韦德斯知道他喝什么咖啡，他们可能比所有多特蒙德和盖尔森基兴的人都好上那么一点。

 

现在赫韦德斯正睡在他身边，那张漂亮的脸上还带着点熟睡的红晕，均匀的呼吸却鼓噪着胡梅尔斯不常规的心跳，这让胡梅尔斯想去碰碰赫韦德斯的脸。

 

那块柔软的皮肤微微发烫，胡梅尔斯在断气之前还在回忆那个触感。赫韦德斯跨在他身上，小臂死死卡住他脖子，把整个身体的重量压在他动脉上。胡梅尔斯挣扎着钳住他的腰把人扭倒在床上，他们以一种相当别扭的姿势交缠在一起，胡梅尔斯用力咳了两声，说话的声音还有些沙哑，“你真想杀了我吗？”

 

赫韦德斯棕色的眼睛里满是惊慌，仿佛差点被杀的是他，“很抱歉，我睡得不太安稳……我以为……对不起。”胡梅尔斯把他的腰钳得太紧，赫韦德斯有点喘不上气，胡梅尔斯却没有放开他的意思神情冷漠，赫韦德斯挣动了一下，见鬼的是他半夜来碰自己的！

 

他们没有为此打上不可收拾的一架，胡梅尔斯用几片面包和煎蛋很好地缓解了赫韦德斯所有的负面情绪（他拒绝了赫韦德斯关于千层面的提议），他们不着边际地说着街道建筑食物，对刚才的争斗颇有默契地避而不谈。

 

他们都是很不错的谈话对象，这让事情变得轻松起来，他们尽量把谈话变得更有趣一些，发出真诚的微笑，赫韦德斯在重新回到床上之前甚至还戳了戳胡梅尔斯的小肚子。多特蒙德和盖尔森基兴在这块180*150cm的地盘上相处融洽，赫韦德斯睡着得很快，快到胡梅尔斯来不及说话。虽然他敏锐地察觉到呼吸上细微的差别，可是算了吧Mats，没人必须安慰你，你也不需要那玩意。

 

可他还是开了口，也许是对赫韦德斯说的，“我睡不着。”他应该为此感到羞愧，可不知道为什么却又理直气壮起来，可能是因为赫韦德斯依旧平静而节制的呼吸。胡梅尔斯又等了一会，身边的人转过身面对着他，却仍闭着眼。

 

胡梅尔斯盯着他看了一会，赫韦德斯不动声色地继续保持着那种假模假式的呼吸，胡梅尔斯也转过去面对着赫韦德斯，带着薄荷味的气息消失在他面前几厘米的地方，他舔了舔唇，“我兴奋得睡不着。”

 

赫韦德斯睁开眼看着他，突然露出笑容来，嘴角弯起的弧度和每一根发梢都和整个晚上都在他耳朵边的呼吸一样，透露着和夜晚格格不入的明亮温暖。这不像是他们这样的人该有的表情，更像是个普通的21岁青年。

 

喜欢体育和企业经济学，讨厌英语，计划和在15岁就在一起的初恋女友在25岁那年结婚。他们不是不能拥有那样的生活，可实际上他们在5个小时之后会给这座城市带来一点小麻烦，别人的也可能变成自己的。

 

这不是胡梅尔斯的第一次活，通常上面的人还把他们当作需要照管的新手，在某种意义上还未真正成年，可这不意味着在死神面前有豁免权。通常胡梅尔斯并没有这方面的烦恼，就如他说的，他为此兴奋得睡不着。

 

但不得不说今天他有点不安。他完全可以任性地把这归结到赫韦德斯身上，在某些程度上，他如此迫切地希望赫韦德斯可以回来（对于自己，胡梅尔斯倒是从不怀疑），他希望再次看到这样的笑容。

 

胡梅尔斯觉得自己终于可以有点睡意，身边的青年似乎打了个小小的哈欠传染带到他身上，他们转过身背对着对方，很小心地没有发生身体接触。胡梅尔斯发誓赫韦德斯绝对称不上了解他，那句话听起来也没有任何承诺的意味，赫韦德斯困顿的声音起不到安抚人心的作用，这更像是赫韦德斯的自言自语，“放心吧，我们都会回来的。”

 

胡梅尔斯在黑暗里撇了下嘴角，我们。

 

胡梅尔斯意识到我们是个好词，尤其是赫韦德斯和他在一起的时候。

 

这条不算宽敞的路上空无一人，他甚至都没有用到枪，可在第一具尸体倒下之前，整条街上的人就已经训练有素地关上了所有的门窗。胡梅尔斯觉得有点饿，不过十几米外的汉堡店并没有招待他的意思，德国人在这方面总是恪守规矩，他们从不想过分打扰普通人的生活，这让胡梅尔斯不得不放弃抢劫几个汉堡的计划。

 

赫韦德斯从街道的尽头走过来，身后的火烧云占据了半个天空，他的脸上沾着血，神情坚定而冷漠，一种磅礴的茁壮的力量从他的脚步里沿着街道击穿胡梅尔斯的身体。饥饿感从胡梅尔斯的身上消失了，他的肌肉内脏骨骼都在这种生命力下无法抗拒地颤抖着嘎吱作响。他在赫韦德斯的目光下裸露着，一丝不挂，把皮肤掩盖之下的颤抖都暴露出来。

 

他不能动作只能等着赫韦德斯走过来拥抱他，这个拥抱把消失的饥饿感加剧好几倍地带回到胡梅尔斯体内，怀里的身体散发着可口的热量，第一个吻没有真实感，胡梅尔斯说不清怀里的人和那双唇是不是柔软，他看着那些云上的红色一直烧到赫韦德斯眼睛里，里面迸发出的狂热从相接的唇传递到他身体里，他闻到自己被焚烧炙烤的焦糊味道，却迟迟不愿意放开赫韦德斯。

 

等他们都冷静下来后，第二个吻开始有些意义不明的暧昧，游移的唇舌和未能全部燃起的性欲，胡梅尔斯不知道他们之间正在发生什么，可能发生了，也可能没有发生，总之赫韦德斯的笑容在他看来可以照亮另一半天空，“真高兴还能看到你，胡梅尔斯。”胡梅尔斯还想再吻他一下，“叫我Mats。”

 

赫韦德斯在很久之后才愿意叫他的名字，胡梅尔斯看着他回到盖尔森基兴那边，他和其他人简单地打了招呼，不得不说胡梅尔斯在这种时候是个不折不扣的多特蒙德人，不管是那个大眼睛的小魔怪还是诺伊尔，胡梅尔斯都不想和他们多打交道。

 

他大声叫着赫韦德斯的名字，也许可以在分别之前多给对方一个拥抱。可赫韦德斯只是热切地和诺伊尔接吻，胡梅尔斯不能想象赫韦德斯闭著眼睛的柔软模样，只好耸了耸肩膀对他们大叫，“Benni，我还记得你吻我的样子！”

 

胡梅尔斯就知道自己讨厌盖尔森基兴，厄齐尔神情古怪地盯着他看，而那两个人连伸出中指对着他的样子都那么相像。

 

赫韦德斯让诺伊尔亲吻他的鬓角和耳朵，被那个大个子抱起来的时候他还是发出点惊叫声，他捧着诺伊尔的脸，用细碎的亲吻让诺伊尔舒展开眉头，那是胡梅尔斯不曾见过的笑容，“Manu、MANU。别生气，这次你得陪着Mesut，以后你可不许离我太远了。”


	21. 番外 005

必需品

Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels

 

赫韦德斯很难说出道别的话，德拉克斯勒伤得很重，即便是沃尔法特也说他至少需要三个月的休息。他不应该就这样丢下受伤的德拉克斯勒，可他的确需要离开那么一小段时间，就那么一会。

 

没有什么改变，他仍旧和以往十几年一样发自内心地爱着盖尔森基兴，爱着德拉克斯勒，还有这里的其他所有人。可这实在太过于矛盾，赫韦德斯甚至很难对自己解释，更不知道怎么去说服德拉克斯勒。

 

他正坐在脸色苍白的青年人床边，对于自己即将说出的话充满愧疚。赫韦德斯抚摸德拉克斯勒的头发，那头有些自然卷的金发已经变成了金棕色，德拉克斯勒紧紧地抿着唇，似乎打定了主意不开口说话，可还是和以前一样偏头蹭了蹭他的手心。这让气氛有些缓和下来，赫韦德斯终于可以说出来，“我要出去度假，只去几天，很快就回来。”

 

德拉克斯勒没有像赫韦德斯想象中那样反对，成长中的少年用和他一样的棕色眼睛看着他，赫韦德斯看到里面的倔强一点一点沉没下去，一瞬间涌出的酸楚几乎把他淹没，“或者我们一起去？”德拉克斯勒抱着他，埋在脖子里热烈的气息让赫韦德斯误以为他会哭出来，赫韦德斯知道这没有用，可还是和他说，“Jule，我带你一起去。”

 

“你要是想和我待在一起就不会说要去度假了。”德拉克斯勒抬起头还是有着那样漂亮的倔强眼神，“我爱你，Benni。”赫韦德斯吻了吻他的额头并没有回应，德拉克斯勒把自己埋在被子里，他的脚还在痛，所以就管不上别的什么地方是不是也在痛了，“多特蒙德的那个家伙也去对吗？”这个问题甚至都不需要答案，德拉克斯勒的声音沉闷地从卷成一团的被子里透出来，“去吧Benni，你现在需要他。”

 

赫韦德斯喝下第三杯香槟才能正视那句话，当然他需要胡梅尔斯，他们正坐在同一架飞机里在一起度假的路上，他们接吻做爱，如果他不需要这一切根本不会发生。

 

只是那听起来更像是另外一件事情，赫韦德斯不太能很好地描述这两者之间到底有什么区别。就好像他想要胡梅尔斯给他一个巧克力味的吻，想把他形状大小都很不错的性器官放进自己身体和接吻做爱不是同一回事。

 

赫韦德斯隔着一个过道想那双手给自己的接触，那种介于温柔和强硬之间恰到好处得让他烦躁的接触，他又要了一杯香槟，看着胡梅尔斯因为吞咽而滑动的喉结喝下去。

 

只等他们放下行李赫韦德斯就吻了上去，他在飞机上喝够了香槟，多到足以给现在的事找借口。他们这几周都过得一团糟，盖尔森基兴和多特蒙德说不上谁过得更糟，德拉克斯勒和罗伊斯都需要休养，而他们两个身上也还带着伤。

 

可这完全不妨碍赫韦德斯把胡梅尔斯推到沙发上，他坐上去的时候压到了胡梅尔斯的伤腿，没有人在乎疼痛，被插入的时候赫韦德斯绷紧了背，胡梅尔斯握着他的腰，力道大得能在他身上留下指痕。

 

没有润滑的甬道很难接纳异物，赫韦德斯抖得很厉害，意志违背着本能让身体缓慢而固执地坐下去，他们的视线胶着着，胡梅尔斯看起来没比他轻松多少，这让赫韦德斯笑起来，然后瞬间被填满的快感充盈了他整个思维。

 

他有太多的事情需要思考，他没有时间在胡梅尔斯身上迷惑，他只想用性爱的愉悦帮他忘记思考。这不是逃避，赫韦德斯比任何时候都清醒地意识到他和盖尔森基兴的命运是怎样紧密地连接在一起。

 

就像现在他和胡梅尔斯正结合着一样是真实的，他能清楚感受到胡梅尔斯的性器正分开他的身体，内壁发出黏腻淫靡的声音，撞击时身体碰撞出的沉闷声响，还有自己的呻吟。

这一切都是真实的，胡梅尔斯在他体内射精，体液从他下身滴落，他高潮时在胡梅尔斯身上留下的痕迹。

 

过激的快感让赫韦德斯松懈下来，他趴在胡梅尔斯身上，他们的手脚纠缠在一起，交换着急促的呼吸和细碎的亲吻。

 

他依旧压在胡梅尔斯的伤腿上，不过很小心地避开了伤处，胡梅尔斯从始至终都没有说多余的话，赫韦德斯满足地吐了口气，他给胡梅尔斯一个称得上缠绵的吻，德拉克斯勒说得对，他需要胡梅尔斯。

 

第二天他们在阳台上吃了早餐，胡梅尔斯的手艺相比19岁的时候精进不少，这大概是赫韦德斯从他嘴里咬走最后半块松饼之后还给了他一个吻的原因。他们这两天接吻的次数也许比之前二十几年加起来都要来得多。

 

赫韦德斯对亲吻和性爱都有着超出想象的热情，胡梅尔斯可以加深这个吻，轻而易举地把盖尔森基兴的话事人重新带回床上去。这具身体容纳着他的时候同样甜美而热烈，他们纠缠得犹如两头交媾的野兽，赫韦德斯渴求他的方式像会把他弄死在床上。

 

胡梅尔斯只用一个吻就可以做到这些，可他长久地看着赫韦德斯的眼睛，只是亲吻他的额头，“你需要休息Benni。”他们都需要休息。

 

赫韦德斯不确定自己是不是应该道歉，他还没有找到什么好的说辞来表达自己的歉意，甚至说不清楚自己做错了什么。可胡梅尔斯没给他太多的思考时间，他们并排坐在沙发上，赫韦德斯在看清楚他手里的书后笑出来，“有点可惜，我认识Julian的时候他都已经过了听着故事的年纪了。”

 

他靠进胡梅尔斯张开的手臂里，那是个关于兔子的童话，不知道什么样的小孩会听人类和兔子谈恋爱的故事入睡。胡梅尔斯读得很认真，不过声音性感得不适合读童话，赫韦德斯在他念到兔子国有趣的碰鼻子礼时就睡着了。胡梅尔斯可能又吻了他的额头，如果他再清醒一点他就会告诉胡梅尔斯他讨厌这样，尤其讨厌胡梅尔斯这样做。

 

胡梅尔斯一个人把那本书看完了，不太喜欢那个结局，赫韦德斯醒得比他想得要早，金色的头发乱糟糟地翘起来，被流理台的灯光打上蜜一样的光泽。胡梅尔斯觉得自己有点饿，赫韦德斯脸上残留着21岁少年熟睡后的红晕，那片柔软的皮肤微微发烫，胡梅尔斯没有吻下去，而是用鼻子蹭了蹭赫韦德斯的鼻尖。

 

这似乎有些太可爱了，他们隔着流理台接吻，空气里是达尔马西亚式炖鱼的香味，赫韦德斯想起那个童话，他还不知道结局，胡梅尔斯相当孩子气的皱眉，“是个悲剧，兔子和人类是不能在一起的，Julian都不会喜欢这个故事。”说完他们都笑起来，不知道是因为兔子的部分还是德拉克斯勒的部分。

 

赫韦德斯让自己沉下去，水压从四面八方挤压过来，海面是黑色的，海底却被阳光照得透亮，他像是自己呼出的气泡一样在水里飘荡着，感觉不到应有的重量。海水流进眼睛里是干涩的，眼泪再从眼睛里流出来，毫无知觉地混进海水里。

 

胡梅尔斯坐在码头上，从水下只能看到一片扭曲的人影，赫韦德斯有些缺氧，浮出水面时耳朵里还在嗡嗡地响，周围陌生而惨白，只有胡梅尔斯坐在那里，对着他叫Benni。赫韦德斯游过去挤进胡梅尔斯腿间，亲吻他受伤的膝盖，“嗨，Mats。”

 

胡梅尔斯就那么硬起来，赫韦德斯从膝盖亲吻到腿跟，几乎把脸贴到散发着浓重情欲味道的勃起上，他抬头去看胡梅尔斯，在他的注视下吻上去。那个味道迅速地从口鼻侵占整个身体，被胡梅尔斯触碰的皮肤之下紧缩着疼痛着。

 

他没有想让胡梅尔斯就那么插进来，赫韦德斯想自己还没有害怕空乏到这个程度，他隔着裤子仔细地吻着胡梅尔斯的性器，从根部到顶端，不管是形状还是热量都让他的喉咙发痒，然后他拉下那条碍事的内裤把胡梅尔斯含进去。

 

开始只是顶端，舌头包裹住伞状的龟头，吞入的时候就摩擦过铃口，他尽力想把涌出的前液都咽下去，无法吞咽的部分就和唾液一起从嘴角滴下去。赫韦德斯追逐着那些腥膻的液体舔过整个柱身，每一次都吞得很深，他还不习惯做深喉，反胃作呕的感觉并不太好受，可胡梅尔斯的性器在他口中胀大发热，那个热量和阴茎上的脉搏贯穿他的心脏，好像胡梅尔斯正在用另一种方式填满他。吞吐以一种极为情色的方式进行着，赫韦德斯用上牙齿、舌头，胡梅尔斯抚摸他的脸颊，阴茎和手掌隔着脸颊在两侧摩擦着，炽热而黏腻，赫韦德斯的下身硬得厉害，火热得像是能煮沸这片海。

 

胡梅尔斯必须让他慢下来，他不得不抓着赫韦德斯的头发，像是扩张他的身体一样缓慢地插入抽出，不是一场口交，而是如此真切地操着他的嘴。胡梅尔斯没有插得很深，却也足够赫韦德斯舔吮他的阴茎，发出那种专注于吮吸的声响。他整根的抽出来，看那淡色的唇不舍地含住他的龟头亲吻，再张开嘴迎接他的侵犯。

 

从一开始他就不想射在赫韦德斯嘴里或者脸上，可赫韦德斯懂得怎样挑逗他，那双唇沾染着前液泛着水润的光，在短暂的喘息间叫着他的名字，Mats，Mats。他不知道该克制的是自己还是赫韦德斯，胡梅尔斯把性器尽量深地塞进赫韦德斯嘴里，那里毫无障碍地容纳着他，吮吸、亲吻，用一切下流的方式让他在自己身体里停留得更久一些。

 

胡梅尔斯不能把自己抽出来，他在赫韦德斯嘴里射精，赫韦德斯吞下去的绝不仅是他的生殖器和精液，胡梅尔斯的某一个部分早在他们第一次接吻的时候就被吞噬了，可直到现在他才感受到失去这一部分的疼痛。

 

赫韦德斯被拉上岸的时候仍旧勃起着，他脱掉泳裤看着在阳光下赤裸着，他们交换着满是胡梅尔斯精液味道的吻，把剩下的时间都纠缠在床上，赫韦德斯热辣得过分，而胡梅尔斯始终没有说什么多余的话，这让赫韦德斯很满足，在他怀里睡得很沉。

 

盖尔森基兴的事情又重新占据了赫韦德斯的脑子，把性爱、口交和胡梅尔斯都挤到一边去。不同的是现在他清晰而冷静，像是从来没有为此痛苦失措过。这些都不再是问题，赫韦德斯接过胡梅尔斯递来的耳机，音乐很好地隔绝了周遭的声音，他看着胡梅尔斯一张一合的嘴，大概猜测出对方的意思，“不，我不要香槟。”

 

最终他们在机场背向而行，赫韦德斯转过身，正好迎上胡梅尔斯的拥抱，这个拥抱还有些那个木屋和海滩带来的阳光与海水的明媚味道。“对不起，Mats。”赫韦德斯仍旧不太清楚自己做错了什么，可是他该对胡梅尔斯道个歉这点毋庸置疑。

 

胡梅尔斯本可以再吻一下他的额头，可只是贴了贴赫韦德斯温热柔软的脸颊，他很少对赫韦德斯说多余的话，他们像之前那样背向而行，这一次没有再回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很少写这种拆解自己文章的东西，但是这次不敢说我在文里有把那些想法都很好地用文字表达出来了，所以来说一下写这篇文的时候的一些想法。  
> 这个番外的初衷是写一写“私奔”的胡花，过一两天做做饭做做爱的日子给自己发口糖吃，写完之后就变成了这样，没有糖吃，至少达成了做饭做爱的目的。  
> 中间卡文卡了很久，一度想说，写得那么痛苦不如坑了算了，并不是说卡文这件事让我痛苦，最讨厌的是文里胡花两个人的感情变化让我有种很无能为力的痛，虽然这个是我的脑洞，我活该。  
> 脑洞从小兔说出“你需要他”的时候就开始往脱缰的方向狂奔而去了，德国帮的设定下，胡花是死对头，是短暂的盟友，是肉体相性很好的我也不知道该怎么形容的关系。不管是处于哪种关系模式下，他们都是尊重对方的，给予彼此最大、最舒适的空间，这是整个德国帮里面胡花相处的基础。  
> 能做到这些我看来其中是参杂着爱的，至于这种爱到底归结于什么成分，我也说不出来。这一次我和阿花一起迷惑着，他需要的是能尊重他、给他空间的一个人，那个刚好是狐媚，还是他要的就是狐媚本身。  
> 身为作者我也不敢说我是清晰的，小兔看来阿花需要的是狐媚本身，所以他不能阻止阿花去度假，也不会让阿花带上他，甚至愿意和阿花说你需要他。可能在这样的情况下阿花太需要这样的一个人，所以有了一种非狐媚不可的感觉，又或者他真的要的就是狐媚，总之阿花看着狐媚，想着他，观察他，想占有他或者被他占有。  
> 我大部分的视角是从阿花出发的，这不是偏心，因为狐媚是心里非常清晰的人，他没有阿花那么多的纠结，或者他自己化解了那么多的纠结，给了自己一个答案。先不管阿花到底要的是什么，狐媚是不会用爱情去回应他的。  
> 狐媚清楚他们的关系是有一条界线的，这条线分割着他们的利益、立场，包含着很多流血、生命，是不可能越过去的。平时他们在这条线上徘徊着，有些暧昧和危险，但是没有人过界。  
> 可现在阿花踏过来了，不管他是出于什么样的状态和心情，狐媚能做的会做的就只有把他推回去。这大概是让我痛苦的地方，永远不会有爱情，这个可能性不会发生，这次我写了阿花，也许下次会写狐媚，不管谁过界了，另一个人做的都只会是拒绝。  
> 我觉得他们也是痛苦的，第一次肉的时候需要的就是疼痛，用疼痛和快感去模糊爱情的迷惑，又或者是来确认那种迷惑，确认阿花需要的东西，目前是狐媚，在身边这件事。狐媚有察觉阿花的不对劲，可最后他没有说什么。  
> 第二次肉也是不幸福的，那种渴求的感觉在阿花和狐媚身上都是起作用的，可最终又是不能有结果的，狐媚大可以去做些逢场作戏的事情，彼此享受一下，然后回去之后再面对自己的困境。他不会那么做，他让阿花克制，清醒，不说多余的话，我觉得这是温柔的，他没有强硬地去强迫阿花清醒，而是在整个过程里都在用非常柔软的方式去拒绝阿花。  
> 最后他们回归的是一个正常的状态，阿花在回程的飞机上已经不再想着狐媚，也不需要香槟了。  
> 整篇文章就是感情一点一点沉沦再一点一点清醒的过程，这个过程太难受了，沉沦是因为有爱的，可这个爱是不能定义为爱情的，清醒是因为有爱的，可同样也不能称之为爱情。我觉得这样的感情方式太痛苦了，所以很长一段时间不能写胡花了.....OTZ
> 
> 然后我就真的很久没有写过了.......


	22. 番外 006（上）

爱与和平（上）

Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger

 

“Poldi，我们应该结婚！”“你在说什么？！”波多尔斯基掏了掏听不太清楚的右耳，去他妈的，他们被堵在这里快要半个钟头了，刚才那发迫击炮就掉在他边上，只差几十公分他就会被炸掉半边身体，“我们他妈的是在和军队干架吗？”

 

“我说回去我们就结婚！”施魏因斯泰格把手拢在波多尔斯基还流着血的耳朵上大叫，波多尔斯基这下听清楚了，“Schweini你真是头猪！”他大笑着，露出两排漂亮雪白的牙齿，像是某种不被驯养的野生动物。

 

他们的嘴唇撞在一起，接着是牙齿和舌头，这个吻混了血、灰尘还有一些沙粒，都在唾液里相互交换着，粗糙得和他们灰头土脸的现状很是般配，“好了，我们现在结婚了！”他们不知道在向谁宣告这一点，施魏因斯泰格摸着自己的嘴唇笑起来，棒极了，他们结婚了。

 

拉姆断了右手臂，只能用左肩扛住枪，希尔德布兰帮他推上瞄准镜从背后抱住他，枪把他们的身体心跳呼吸都连接在一起，拉姆觉得他该像下面那两个傻瓜一样给希尔德布兰一个吻。他亲了亲希尔德布兰的脸颊，那几缕金发黏在他嘴唇上。

 

希尔德布兰紧紧地贴着他的身体，开枪的震颤让拉姆觉得他们会被彻底打碎然后被重新搓揉在一起，金发的青年亲吻他，缠绵得好像要用这个吻让他高潮。

 

波多尔斯基离开科隆的时候就相信自己是会回去的，就好像他是为了回去才离开的。慕尼黑热烈地欢迎了他，那些都接纳和防备都在笑容里，波多尔斯基喜欢笑，仿佛笑容之下所有人都坦诚得一丝不挂。

 

没有什么婚礼，施魏因斯泰格在神像下给波多尔斯基戴上戒指，那座圣母像低着头对他们怜悯地微笑，波多尔斯基把那枚戒指放进施魏因斯泰格的衬衫口袋里，笑容温柔得克林斯曼觉得慕尼黑对这两个孩子有所亏欠。

 

希尔德布兰离开得毫无征兆，拉姆断过的右手臂在那个阴天剧烈地疼痛起来，好像有什么埋藏在他手臂里的东西在这一刻破土而出，透过皮肉骨骼从喉咙里穿刺而出。他面对希尔德布兰的时候无法呼吸，斯图加特在他手中崩盘时他都不曾如此难堪，“早日康复，小松鼠。”

 

沃尔法特给他做检查，“可能是碎骨头扎到神经了，拔掉之后你就会好的。”拉姆朝医生点头，他会好的。

 

那是多么天造地设的一对，他们年轻、强壮，有着惊人的默契和漂亮的手法，美妙得人们甚至不愿意分开他们的名字。科隆把Lukas Podolski的名字刻在教堂钟楼的塔尖上，像是一种迷信，他是科隆的王子，将来的某一天会是科隆的王。

 

施魏因斯泰格摸到波多尔斯基手上的戒指，冰冷的金属带着体温，这让他有些自我厌恶和悲伤，他们接吻，足够温柔和缠绵，波多尔斯基不在乎地笑，他摸到那枚戒指，就贴在施魏因斯泰格胸口，比起无名指离心脏更近，“我到现在都不敢相信你会答应这种条件，我都做好打一架的准备了。”波多尔斯基眼睛里的蓝色像是会溢出来，“你也会我做任何事的，这没什么。”

 

他们只用了一个吻就结了婚，还需要什么。

 

他会为波多尔斯基做任何事，施魏因斯泰格和每一个人争吵，在事情还不需要挥出拳头，拔出刀和枪之前。波多尔斯基总是在笑，很容易让人忘掉那些漂亮笑容下隐藏着让人恐惧的力量。

 

波多尔斯基顽固得像是灯塔，尖锐而明亮，伫立在那里像是真理一样。他的血管里流淌着科隆的血，他不管站在谁的地盘上都是科隆的波多尔斯基。

 

“帮帮我，Philip。”施魏因斯泰格从未如此软弱过，即使坐着也躬着背，他不安地摩擦着双手，而空荡荡的无名指则让他更加不安，他甚至不知道希望拉姆为他做什么，他那一贯善于调侃的舌头干巴巴地动着，吐出几个生硬的字来，“这对大家都有好处。”

 

拉姆给了他儿时至今的伙伴足够多的耐心，“听听你说的，我们要好处，慕尼黑的好处，你的，我的，Poldi的。我们不做慈善和施舍。”施魏因斯泰格更用力地搓着手，他知道他要说出让眼前这个小个子勃然大怒的话了，“偶尔我们可以做一次，表达一下友善，像我说的这没有坏处。而且Lukas还在这里。”

 

拉姆没有如他想象得那样发怒，只是平静地打量着面前这个他认识了十几年的男人，有他熟悉的那部分——狡猾，聪明，擅用语言的力量，也有他不熟悉的部分——懦弱，自私，被爱情冲昏了头脑。

 

一个可怕的想法在拉姆的脑海里诞生，他竭力抑制住眼角抽动的肌肉，他的嗓音平稳，“你之前干过几次？”施魏因斯泰格短暂的犹豫，仅这点犹豫对于拉姆来说足够了，愤怒顺着他的血管炸裂开来，把血一下子全挤进四肢又全部抽回心脏，他凝视着施魏因斯泰格，所有他所不熟悉的那部分施魏因斯泰格占据了他面前的身体，他想冲上去质问他，对着他咆哮，打掉他脸上的懦弱，那个问题在他冰冷的身体里呐喊嚎叫，Bastian Schweinsteiger，我该怎么信任你。

 

拉姆什么都没说出来，他闭上眼睛，在黑暗里感到一阵绝望，“出去，Bastian。”

 

他们并排躺在床上，都很疲惫，像是两具僵硬的尸体。施魏因斯泰格开始害怕看到波多尔斯基的眼睛和笑容，波多尔斯基凭借眼睛和笑容就能轻而易举地让他安心，仿佛只要Poldi还在笑，一切就都没有问题。

 

可现在施魏因斯泰格需要这种胆战心惊，他因为那些无止境争吵而精疲力尽，所有的一切都是问题，他不但无法解决它们，还在持续制造新的问题，他不得不全神贯注，让这些东西咬住他的喉咙，他甚至有些不敢睡觉，仿佛闭上眼睛就会失去他们的一切。

 

第一次他们没有亲吻彼此，只是拥抱着，把脸埋在对方的肩膀上，用力地纠缠和逃避，“没有什么会好起来的。”波多尔斯基还是吻了他一下，简单得不像是最后一个吻该有的样子，他们抱得太紧，盲目而慌张的呼吸，波多尔斯基的嘴唇贴在施魏因斯泰格的肩膀上，“我们会好的，晚安Schweini。”

 

波多尔斯基离开的时候很从容，他和拉姆拥抱，仍旧可以笑，这无形中让拉姆觉得挫败。这个人像是永远不懂什么是失败，也许波多尔斯基再多露出一点脆弱也许拉姆就不用亲手送他离开了。是的，离开，不仅仅是慕尼黑，很长一段时间里德国人都不会再见到这个漂亮的波兰人了。拉姆看着波多尔斯基的背影，类似于某种不被驯养的野兽，拉姆知道的，再多的脆弱也不会让他冒险放波多尔斯基回到科隆的。

 

施魏因斯泰格在办公室等着拉姆，他坐在那里，尽力地挺直了背，仿佛有什么重压在他的肩膀上，只等他松懈下来就把他压垮。他紧紧地盯着拉姆，等待拉姆对他说些什么，拉姆像是看不到他的存在，他们僵持着，顶着肩膀上逐渐增加的压力。

 

墙上的钟发出单调的机械音，时间在这个声音里无限循环，施魏因斯泰格感觉不到它的流动，但它感觉不到任何疲累，他坐在那里像一座雕像，没有感情，声音干砺，“他走了？”拉姆并不想回答这个问题，“是的，Lukas走了。”不能说这个称呼充满着恶意，但这对施魏因斯泰格的确有效，他站起来，扛着他肩膀上的东西站得笔直，“别这样叫他。”

 

拉姆看着施魏因斯泰格一步一步走出去，他需要这个人笔直地站着，扛得住放在他肩上的任何东西，慕尼黑需要这个人笔直地站着。


	23. 番外 006（下）

爱与和平（下）

Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger

 

波多尔斯基还戴着那个戒指，他其实找不到还留下它的理由，可他也找不到更好的理由把它丢掉。Olivier Giroud对此并不买账，波多尔斯基看上去并不像一个结了婚的人，他还对世界抱有天真而残忍的好感，像是永远停留在19、20岁不会成长。

 

“那个撞大运的家伙是谁？你根本不应该结婚。”如果不说这句话也许他就能得到一个辣得足够让他勃起的吻了，吉鲁捂着发酸的下巴笑，那个戒指在他的下巴上磕出了一个不大不小的伤疤，波多尔斯基到底也没说出一个名字来。

 

吉鲁知道自己得给面前的波兰人一个吻，会让他们都窒息的那种。不过现在他们只是拥抱，他握住波多尔斯基伸过来的手，忘记那一拳和漂亮的背摔。

男人的身体温暖并且充满力量，足以让人留恋，这种留恋充斥着阳光、海水还有滚烫的沙子埋过脚背膝盖腰腹胸口直至头顶的感觉，吉鲁意识到这个自称结了婚的男人是无家可归的。

 

浴室里蒸腾起大量的雾气，施魏因斯泰格的眼睛有点干涩，类似于想要流出眼泪的感觉，他在这些年终于开始承认他是个有点软弱的人，这种干涩一直伴随着他，可他从来没有哭出来过，这次也一样。

 

那枚戒指放在洗手台上，凝满了细小密集的水珠，放在手里比平时更加冰冷一些。施魏因斯泰格试着给自己戴上去，手指穿过那个圈的时候他感到一种恐惧，那种细小密集的冰冷从他的左手无名指根摧枯拉朽地沿着那根血管直通到心脏。

 

他慌张地把手指缩回来，那个冰冷清晰地残留在他身体里，他光着身子在镜子面前站得太久，只有手里的戒指还是热的。

 

他们变得很少说话，并不是说他们变成了那种形同陌路的关系，或者他们在这些事情之后成了寡言少语的人，施魏因斯泰格和波多尔斯基还是维持着他们惯有的那些东西。只是语言变得锋利而无关紧要，他们还能相互注视着对方的眼睛微笑，就无所谓那些嘴里吐出的刀和剑是怎样准确又沉重地扎进彼此的身体里。

 

“我们离婚吧。”一枚戒指掉进水里只发出5分贝，溅起3厘米高的水花，简单方便得不真实，波多尔斯基把电话紧按在耳朵上，他们都有话想说，可听筒里只有混杂着白噪声的呼吸。

 

没有谁的离婚也要有仪式，无非也就是再吻一次，波多尔斯基把嘴唇贴到话筒上，缓慢却清晰地重复了一次，“Basti，我们离婚吧。”

 

波多尔斯基在床上等他，他们比自己想象得更常见面，然后爱情就这样单薄脆弱地苟延残喘下来，混杂着懦弱和勇敢，信赖和失望被活埋在地下。

 

所有的亲吻做爱都是虚幻的马达，那些喉咙和身体发出的声音听起来都像是还有救一样，他们依旧亲吻做爱，享受这种可耻和荒谬，但是最终他们还是会用一种自欺欺人的姿势拥抱着睡着。

 

施魏因斯泰格从来没有送波多尔斯基离开过，在分别的早上他亲吻波多尔斯基手指上的戒圈，那个戒指在短短几年里就不可思议地留下了深重的痕迹，施魏因斯泰格有些后悔没买一个再小点的，不那么容易摘下来的那种。

 

 

波多尔斯基手指上的戒圈像是某种许可进入的通行证。那个吻比吉鲁想象得还要好，波多尔斯基尝起来像是炽热干燥的空气，在身体里留下灼烧的热度，带点东欧人甜蜜的狡猾和危险，胸口缺氧造成的闷痛足够提醒这一点。他拍了拍波兰人的肩膀，“那可是拉姆，干得太漂亮了。”

 

施魏因斯泰格和拉姆理应再亲密一些，毕竟他们一起熬过了很长一段并不太好的日子，他们需要更像幼年的好友，生死至交，把理性浸泡在浓稠的感情里翻滚了十几年的那种好。实际上他更喜欢和巴德待在一起，他总担心他和拉姆会有一次把他们全盘击溃的争吵。

 

施魏因斯泰格设想过整个争吵的过程，谩骂，诅咒，毫无尊严，极其愚蠢幼稚地挖开每一个伤疤，低劣而龌龊，把彼此拖进肮脏的泥沼里。

 

他以为某天这件事情总会发生的，在他还没有准备好的时候，在他准备好了的时候，直到他淡忘掉那些准备很久之后，什么都没有发生过。

 

拉姆走进来的时候脸上还贴着胶布，这让他看起来像是16岁的高中生，“这么多年来只有我们是一直在一起的。”拉姆把香槟塞进施魏因斯泰格怀里，“你想说什么？”

 

“我们其实比预想得要好得多，你是个好朋友。”施魏因斯泰格的眼睛是喜悦的，“我们是永远的朋友。”拉姆不确定自己是不是想听到这句话，可是他在笑，“我可不喜欢在这里交朋友。走吧，去找Lukas。”

 

你看你不能责怪Lukas Podolski，尤其当他笑着拥抱你的时候，拉姆把香槟交给他，“你可以不打在脸上的。”

 

“如果还有下次的话。”

 

波多尔斯基照旧会和施魏因斯泰格亲吻，他们花了那么多的时间去彼此牵扯，可还是变成了这个地步。年轻的他们，包括拉姆，所有的事情不可控制又推波助澜地把事情往最坏的方向推过去了，没有人犯错，又或者他们都做错了。

 

“我们没有人会后悔的，拉姆、波多尔斯基、施魏因斯泰格，我们之所以是我们不就是这样的么？”波多尔斯基喝掉了大半瓶香槟，还能爬到圣母像上，他坐在雕像的翅膀上，摇摇晃晃地却没有掉下来，“至少我不会。同样的事情发生一百次，我还是科隆那边的，然后Philip就必须要做出选择，毫无疑问地选择慕尼黑。没有什么更坏或者更好的地方。还有，Basti我到现在还爱你，说出来之后可让我好受多了。但是那时候的我们是两个那么糟糕的人，我不会允许那样让自己失望的两个人待在一起的，你看我们总会走到这个地步，唯一不同的是可能我把戒指丢在路边的垃圾箱里之类别的地方。我还爱你，这大概是我今天最想说的一句话了。”

 

施魏因斯泰格从左胸口摸出自己的戒指来，“当然，我是说我们都和那时候不一样了，不会想着发生的都是好事了。”他已经不那么恐惧了，可还是不能把戒指戴到手指上，他犹豫不决，被这个21寸的金属环箍住了心脏，施魏因斯泰格必须说点什么，不然很快那种慌张又要回到他身上了，“嗨，Lukas，我们现在还是那种让自己失望的人吗？”

 

波多尔斯基没能一下子回答这个问题，半个断开的翅膀和他一起砸下来（说实在的拉姆一直在等他掉下来），把蜡烛柜子圣水都打翻到地上。他站起来，就那么穿过硝烟、火焰、瓦砾、残像走过去，他们就是这样没有什么仪式感的小混球，他抓过施魏因斯泰格手里的戒指跪下来，“懦弱的施魏因斯泰格先生，你愿意和眼前这个依旧对自己很失望的人再一次结合，不论祸福，贵贱，疾病还是健康都彼此扶持，彼此珍视吗？”

 

“Luki，你忘了直到死亡。”

 

说认真的拉姆一点都不想在这里，他摇开最后一瓶香槟喷过去，可这有什么办法，他是他们的朋友，最好也最坏的朋友。


	24. 017

戈麦斯夹在两边交火线的中间，要命的位置，可他就是干这个的，除了天气、西装和耳麦里波多尔斯基的声音之外没什么好抱怨的。

他们在这等着他们的阿根廷朋友，像是一个真正的好朋友那样。戈麦斯很佩服那些南美人的胆量，一批过境的军火，明目张胆地摆在他们的码头上，说真的，他们已经习惯了恪守自己的地盘，这样的挑衅足够收到一点像样的回报。

戈麦斯讨厌自己身上一丝不苟的三件套，那些飞来跳去毫无轨迹的子弹，他和波多尔斯基只隔了一张桌子，却只能从耳麦了听到波兰裔低沉的声线，不是所有人都更为熟悉的灿烂声音，以至于在此刻显示出冷酷来，“Plan B，小胖子去码头，人和货至少留一样下来，Sami和Tino会接应你。Julian，你带了多少子弹？”年轻的沙尔克人狐疑地说了一个算得上夸张的数目，波多尔斯基几乎是赞赏地笑，“打完它们。”

他们再没什么交谈的空隙，戈麦斯的耳朵里充斥着尖叫、枪声和赫韦德斯的咆哮，命运这个婊子从他射偏第一枪开始就无情地玩弄他，他焦躁的准心再也没能瞄准过该瞄准的地方。四支枪的火力把他压在墙和桌子之间，碎裂的木片接连擦过他的脸，细碎的痛凶猛地扎在他的神经上，赫韦德斯他们的视角不算太好，有几枪几乎打在他身上，去他妈的！戈麦斯压下嘴边的脏话，他得说点足够冷静并帮助他们改变局面的话。

波多尔斯基和他的枪插进来打断了戈麦斯，那个Plan B轻易得像是早有预谋，没有人说话，那些小东西躲在赫韦德斯的身后一言不发，而赫韦德斯足够忧心忡忡地叫着波多尔斯基的名字。

他们得给格策挤出更多的时间，德拉克斯勒应该再多带一倍的弹药，子弹更像是发泄，戈麦斯想枪声会替他说话，他并非不情愿作出点牺牲和付出，但不是现在也不是这里，戈麦斯应该在更为重要的位置上帮助别人，Mario Gomez不被允许停留在这里，不能因为波多尔斯基的一句话而让位给一个Plan B。

空膛空洞地发出机械击打声，戈麦斯却更用力地扣动着扳机，波多尔斯基丢过来两个弹匣，“省着点用，我和Julian说的又不是认真的。”戈麦斯终于忍不住骂了一句脏话。

格策蹲在货柜顶上，垂头丧气的，他大概是把事情搞砸了，波多尔斯基只和赫迪拉说话甚至都没有看他一眼——要知道格策以为自己会更受他喜爱一点——这让格策更加懊恼起来，不管怎么样他留下了南美人一半的货，一个Plan B做到这个程度也值得一些嘉奖不是么。

耳机把音乐用力灌进他耳朵里，格策可不想听到赫迪拉对他有什么糟糕的评价，这几年他听到的已经够多了。但波多尔斯基看向他，目光透亮地洞穿他，格策不得不取下耳机听他说话，“好了小子，我们回家。”那份姗姗来迟的得意最终在格策身上隐秘地燃烧起来，把他从里到外都变得热气腾腾的，他站在集装箱顶上看着在这儿的每一个人，他想现在这些人都会牢牢记住他了。

戈麦斯不太喜欢现在的年青人，德拉克斯勒几乎不跟赫韦德斯以外的人说话，他封闭而愤怒，甚至不懂得怎么使用他那鬼魅一般的天赋。而格策则截然相反，他的乖顺是浮于表面的狡猾，戈麦斯一眼就能看透他谦逊背后毫不遮掩的表现欲。现在的德国帮变得太过于仁慈了，让这些年青人目中无人的同时还心存侥幸，没有人教导他们更多的尊重，只是一点好运气就飘飘欲仙起来。

格策柔和低垂的眼角藏匿不住他的雄心勃勃，他的嘴角抿着一个笑，那不是一个Plan B该有的眼神。他们的沉默感染开来，只有波多尔斯基不甚在意地穿过人群给了施魏因斯泰格一个拥抱。

罗伊斯对此可以说有些抱怨，他拔高了音量，“Mario！过来这里！”格策跑过去带起一阵风，戈麦斯感觉脸上细小的伤口开始发痛，而穆勒跳到他身上，卷发发痒地蹭在他脸上脖子上，“安全上垒！”他不知道该不该接一句三振出局。

默特萨克有点讨厌波多尔斯基的故弄玄虚，他可没几个宣称来自不莱梅的访客。见鬼的弗林斯大可以直接去小教堂找克洛泽麻烦，而不是硬拖上他去喝什么如坐针毡的下午茶。他准备了好几套说辞来应付弗林斯的伶牙俐齿，然后在一个拥抱下土崩瓦解。他手足无措地不能同样给予一个像样的拥抱，博罗夫斯基竟然还拍了拍他的脑袋，“你是不是又长高了？”

默特萨克迅速准确地找到博罗夫斯基的嘴唇，那双在分别时只愿意亲吻他额头的嘴唇，而他因为那个亲吻留在了不莱梅。博罗夫斯基抚摸着默特萨克赤裸的身体，他们不是全无彼此的消息，可他仍急需摸索时间在这具身体上残留的痕迹。

头发和伤疤，热烈的吻和紧绷的身体，没有安全套和润滑剂，他们最急促的性爱都从未这样干涩过。默特萨克总是充满情感地接纳他，显露出不经修饰的情欲和放纵，博罗夫斯基有些后悔曾经的那个吻，他应该把舌头伸进去，缠绵不休地把那种湿润黏腻一直保留到今天。

现在默特萨克把自己钉在他的胯上，他只能从默特萨克眼睛里看到疼痛，可仍旧试图如从前一样毫无保留地接纳他，他的舌头，他的阴茎，他精液的温度。博罗夫斯基应该就此停下来，拥抱默特萨克，用一些类似我依然爱你这样一文不值的甜言蜜语安抚他，可博罗夫斯基宁可把这些痛苦照单全收，强硬地充满他，用快感冲刷这两年来的空白。

默特萨克颤抖着，纯粹的侵犯和痛，那种痛把他震得支离破碎，可这让他清楚地知道是博罗夫斯基在操他，没有什么温存的单词，只是这个男人在操他，像是自然界的一场交配，性欲、征服、掠夺，可他仍旧因为博罗夫斯基的阴茎，呼吸，灯光下皮肤的光泽而勃起甚至高潮。

射精后博罗夫斯基的性器仍在他身体里，直到彻底软下来，博罗夫斯基吻了他的眼睛和嘴唇，这像是某种可以放声大哭的信号，默特萨克长久地伏在博罗夫斯基的肩窝里，他情愿博罗夫斯基只留给他疼痛，他已经忍耐住太多疼痛了，“这太痛了。”

那是很温柔的拥抱和叹息，“对不起，Per。”


End file.
